Quand le danger s'en mêle
by AsukaSL
Summary: Sakura vit tranquillement dans la ville de Tomoéda, elle est mannequin dans la célèbre agence Yué qui appartient au meilleur ami de Toya, Yukito. Tout ceci peut paraître bien banale, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences... TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Quand le danger s'en mêle**

Bonjour, alors voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fanfic de CCS. Alors tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas mais Clamps... (Vous connaissez la suite alors pas de procès SVP). Je l'ai écrite pour le plaisir, je ne touche rien dessus.

Alors on y va ? Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Personnages :**

Sakura KINOMOTO : 21 ans, 1m75

Tomoyo DAIDOJI : 21 ans, 1m73

Shaolan LI : 22 ans, 1m85

Eriol Hiiragizawa : 22 ans, 1m80

Toya KINOMOTO : 28 ans, 1m86

Yukito TSUKISHIRO : 28 ans, 1m84

Meiling LI : 21 ans, 1m70

(Y en aura peut être d'autre… je sais pas encore pour le moment.)

* * *

**Prologue :**

Sakura a maintenant 21ans, elle n'a jamais eu affaire au monde de la magie, les cartes de Clow n'ont jamais existé… Elle a fini ses études de droit mais est finalement devenu mannequin comme sa défunte mère. Son père est mort lui aussi à cause d'un accident de voiture quand Sakura avait 17 ans. Il ne lui reste plus que Toya, son frère, qui a bien sûr continuer à veiller sur son "Godzilla". Toya avait repris la direction de l' "Amemya Corporation", l'entreprise qui appartenait à sont grand-père. Tomoyo avait ouvert une chaîne de boutiques de vêtement, "La mode selon Tiff'", elle était fiancée à Eriol. Shaolan lui dirigeait la "Li Entreprise" avec l'aide d'Eriol et de Meiling. Quand à Yukito, il possédait une agence de mannequin, "Yué" dans laquelle travaillait Sakura. Cependant tout ceci n'est qu'une couverture… En réalité ils sont tout autre chose.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

DDRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

: Mmmm… Il est quelle heure ? QUOI ! Et merde, je vais encore être en retard… (Nda : On se demande qui c'est ?)

Et voilà comme chaque matin, Sakura se lève en retard, elle va directement dans la salle de bain, se prépare, prend son petit déjeuné en quatrième vitesse et court pour ne pas être plus en retard. C'est la même histoire depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

Elle est mannequin dans la célèbre agence "Yué" dirigé par le meilleur ami de son frère, Yukito TSUKISHIRO. Il faut dire qu'avec son physique avantageux toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes dans ce métier. En effet, elle est grande, 1,75m, avec de beaux cheveux couleur miel lui arrivant mi-dos, de magnifiques yeux verts toujours pleins de vie, et sa peau qui lui donnait l'air d'être perpétuellement légèrement bronzé. Elle avait tout simplement un corps parfait que n'importe quelle femme rêverait avoir.

Elle arriva enfin à l'agence au bout de 10 min.

Sakura : Heureusement que j'habite a deux pâtés de maison…

Yukito (avec son plus beau sourire) : Tiens mais voilà ma belle fleur de cerisier qui est une fois de plus en retard…

Sakura : Et oui, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Alors on commence par quoi ?

Yukito : Par une brève séance photos pour la nouvelle ligne de vêtement de Tomoyo et après y a une réunion importante.

Sakura : La réunion c'est pour l'agence ou pour… mon frère ?

Yukito : Ton frère.

Sakura : ENCORE ? Ca fait 5 fois en une semaine, il lui arrive quoi ?

Yukito : Tu lui demanderas toi-même.

La séance photos se passa très bien comme toutes les autres. Sakura était devenu mannequin malgré son diplôme d'avocate en poche. Son frère lui avait demandé de l'aide et elle avait tout de suite accepté et Yukito l'avait embauché.

Yukito : Très bien. La séance est finie. Merci à tous. Sakura tu te changes et on y va?

Sakura : Ok, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Plus tard ils se partirent en direction de l' "Amemya Corporation". Arrivé à destination Sakura fut accueilli par une hystérique qui lui sauta directement dessus.

: MA SAKI ! Alors ma nouvelle ligne de vêtement t'a plu ?

Sakura : Oui Tomoyo, comme toujours. Tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant j'arrive plus a respirer.

Tomoyo : Comme j'aurais aimer être là pour te filmer pendant les essayages… Mais ton frère m'a retenu.

Sakura (goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête) : Euh oui… on verra la prochaine fois. (Reprenant son sérieux) Qu'est ce que Toya veut encore ?

Tomoyo : Toujours la même chose, mais cette fois ça m'a l'air plus difficile par rapport à d'habitude.

Sakura : Tu dis toujours ça Tomo, et c'est toujours très facile.

Tomoyo : D'acor mais là je n'exagère vraiment pas.

Sakura : Mais oui.

Tomoyo : Tu verras bien. Viens on va voir ton frère à son bureau pour qu'il t'explique.

En réalité Sakura, comme toute la bande, n'exerce pas qu'un seul métier. Elle est même pas vraiment mannequin, disont qu'elle exerce ce métier pour qu'au yeux de tout le monde, tout parraisse normal. Mai en réalité tout ceci n'est qu'une couverture, ils sont…. agents secrets. (Nda : oui je sais je regarde trop la télé mais bon… laissez moi une chance, s'il vous plait…)

Sakura frappe à la porte du bureau de son frère.

Toya : Entrer… Ah Petit monstre, c'est toi, je comprend mieux sa secousse que j'ai ressenti il y a 2 minutes, c'était toi…

Sakura : TOYA JE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ET PUIS JE NE SUIS PAS NON PLUS SI LOURDE !

Toya : Tu rigoles ? (Et face au regard colérique de sa sœur) Enfin bon, passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Saki, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

Sakura : Encore une ? Mais tu ne pourrais pas la confier à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'en ai marre moi, j'aimerais me reposer.

Toya : Non je ne peux pas, les autres sont en mission également.

Sakura : Y a Toji.

Toya : Euh, je te signale que Toji est à l'hôpital après s'être fait tirer dessus. Tu es la seule dispo.

Sakura : J'en ai rien à faire, confie la à l'autre, il est pas en mission lui.

Toya : Quoi ? Tu veux que je confie la mission au morveux et comme ça il augmentera son taux de mission accompli ?

Sakura (qui n'y avait pas pensé) : Ok je la prend. C'est quoi ?

Toya : M. Kensaki a été enlevé hier à vingt deux heures.

Sakura : Et qui c'est ?

Toya : Un grand dirigeant d'une entreprise très importante pour nous, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Donc, nous savons où il est, il faut juste…

Sakura : Que j'aille le chercher et le ramener sain et sauf. Je connais la consigne. (À Tomoyo) Je voix pas où est la difficulté.

Tomoyo : Tu n'as pas tout entendu.

Toya : La maison dans laquelle il est enfermé est en haut d'une falaise, le seul moyen d'y aller est de s'y rendre en hélico.

Sakura : Rien que ça ? Bon niveau discrétion c'est pas le top mais bon, on peut escalader ou y aller en parapente ou je ne sais quoi ?

Tomoyo : L'escalade est possible mais fatigante. C'est une hauteur de 150 m à grimper. Mais par contre rassure toi, le retour se fera par deltaplane. Mais tu devra le monter toit meme là bas. Avec tout le matériel que tu dois emporter tu dois y aller avec quelqu'un et…

Sakura : Hors de question, tout le monde sait que je bosse en solo.

Tomoyo : Mais Sakura…

Sakura : STOP. J'ai dit que j'y allais en solo, pas de discussion. J'accepte la mission, donne moi le dossier que je l'étudie avant ce soir.

Toya : Tiens. Il devrait y avoir 3 gardes maxi dans la maison. La mission commence à 23h30.

Sakura : Ok. A ce soir.

Depuis la mort de son coéquipier de terrain il y a 2 ans, Sakura a décidé de travailler en solo. Tomoyo reste toujours au QG, c'est elle qui guide Sakura dans ses missions.

Le soir venu.

Sakura arrive en haut d'une falaise. Elle rentre dans la demeure.

Tomoyo (via l'oreillette) : Sakura, tu as mis ton silencieux ?

Sakura : Je le mets.

La jeune femme habillée tout en noir avance dans une maison inconnue, elle avance doucement avec prudence son arme dans la main droite.

Tomoyo : Attention Saki, les détecteurs de chaleur m'indique qu'il y a deux hommes dans le couloir de gauche et encore quatre dans la pièce, 2ème porte a droite. Et d'autre homme dans les étages supérieurs. Environ 6.

Sakura : Et merde, il y a plus de garde que prévu.

Tomoyo : Donc fait demi-tour, on abandonne la mission…

Sakura : Non, c'est hors de question, ce n'est qu'un petit détail.

Tomoyo : Qu'un détail ? Mais ce n'est pas sérieux et puis…

Sakura (interrompant son amie) : Mais c'est comme ça. Guide moi au lieu de discuter mes décisions.

Tomoyo : Le chef ne va pas être content.

Sakura : T'inquiète pas pour moi, mon frère ne m'en veut jamais longtemps.

Tomoyo : J'appelle du renfort ?

Sakura : Pas la peine.

Tomoyo (dans un long soupir) : Tu es irrécupérable.

Sakura s'avance dans les couloirs, contourne les gardes, entre dans la pièce et abats les quatre hommes s'y trouvant.

Sakura : M. Kensaki, je suis venu vous libérer, ne posez pas de questions, ne parlez, ne respirez même pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autre gardes. On y va, suivez moi.

M. Kensaki : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Sakura : Pas de questions et maintenant chut !

Elle l'emmène jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle elle est rentrée. Elle sort et se dirige vars son deltaplane qu'elle avait préalablement monté.

Sakura : Et hop on y va. (Via l'oreillette) Tomo mission réussi, envoi les nettoyeurs maintenant. Et qu'une équipe vienne nous récupérer au pied de la falaise.

Tomoyo : Ok.

Sakura : Tu vois, il n'y avait aucune difficulté, c'était même trop facile.

Tomoyo : Mouais...

Plus tard vers les 4h30 du matin, au QG.

Toya : MAIS T'ES DINGUE, T'AURAIS DU ANNULER LA MISSION QUAND T'A VU QU'IL Y AVAIT PLUS D'HOMMES QUE PREVU. T'AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER, TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE AU MOINS ?

Sakura : Mais je suis toujours là et la mission est réussie. Alors t'énerve pas et passe à autre chose.

Shaolan (nda : tiens le voilà lui) : Alors Kinomoto, comme ça on essaye de prouver qu'on est meilleur que moi en continuant une mission qui s'avère plus dangereuse que prévu ?

Sakura : Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?

Shaolan : Oh que non, elle était bien trop facile celle là. Ce n'était pas de mon niveau mais du tien, celui des débutants.

Sakura : Va te faire voir Li.

Depuis environ 3 ans c'était la guerre en Sakura et Shaolan, il accomplissait leur mission dans le seul but de surpasser l'autre. Ce qui à la longue devenait pénible pour le reste de l'équipe.

Meiling : Sakura, n'oublie pas de faire ton rapport et de me le remettre demain… enfin tout à l'heure plutôt, s'il te plait.

Sakura : Mais oui ma petite Meiling, il te le faut pour quelle heure ?

Meiling : Pour 11 heures au plus tard.

Sakura : Ok. (Dans ses pensées) Si seulement son idiot de cousin était comme elle, se serait plus agréable de bosser ici. (Puis à Tomoyo) Bon ma belle, je vais dormir un peu, à tout a l'heure.

Tomoyo : Ok. Repose toi bien.

Sakura se dirigea vers ce qu'ils appelaient tous "la chambre des guerriers", c'était tout simplement une pièce avec 4 lits qui leur permettaient de se reposer un peu sur place après leurs missions. En s'y rendant elle aperçut Shaolan qui regardait pas la fenêtre, elle stoppa et l'observa quelques minutes.

Sakura (pensée) : Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Quand tu le regardes comme ça dans ses pensées, tu lui donnerais le bon Dieu sans confession avec son regard d'ange. Malgré son regard toujours froid, il a du charme… Dommage qu'il soit aussi tétu et bête.

En effet, Shaolan avait tout pour plaire, un corps d'athlète, parfait, grand, les cheveux couleur chocolat qui était perpétuellement en bataille avec des méches qui tombaient devant ses yeux, d'ailleurs ceux-ci était couleur ambre, mais son regard était toujours froid. Seul Eriol et Meiling avait le droit à un sourir, et encore...

Shaolan (sans quitter le paysage par la fenêtre des yeux) : Tu compte m'observer encore longtemps ?

Sakura : Non, je me demandais juste comment un idiot comme toi a fait pour être embauché ici.

Shaolan : C'est simple, je suis plus doué que toi, donc à partir de là si tu as été embauché, pour moi il n'y avait pas de problème.

Sakura : Ouais c'est ça. Crétin. Si t'es là c'est juste pour les fonds et la couverture qu'apporte ton entreprise, c'est tout, sinon tu sers à rien.

Shaolan (en tournant son regard vers Sakura) : C'est toi qui le dit.

Sakura : Je perds mon temps avec toi.

Et sur ceux elle part se reposer.

Shaolan (qui regarde toujours ou était Sakura) : Décidément elle m'étonnera toujours. Elle n'est pas comme les autres… C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Eriol : Tiens mais qu'entends-je ? Shaolan qui parle d'une fille de cette façon ? Et de Sakura en plus ? T'es sur que ça va ?

Shaolan : Eriol, bien que tu sois mon cousin préféré…

Eriol (l'interrompant) : Normal je suis le seul.

Shaolan : Ouais enfin bon, c'est qu'un détail, donc bien que tu sois mon cousin, ferme là et va t'occuper de tes affaires.

Eriol : Justement, je viens de la part de Toya. Y a une autre mission.

Shaolan : ok on y va.

Deux jours plus tard… Nous sommes dans le bureau de Toya. Il y a Sakura, Tomoyo et Eriol.

Toya : Si je vous est appelé c'est parce qu'on a un problème.

Sakura : Tiens attends, il nous manque Monsieur je suis le meilleur alors que je suis en réalité un naze.

Eriol : Justement, Shaolan…

Sakura : Tiens, comment t'as deviné que je parlais de lui, je n'ai pas dit son nom.

Toya : Sakura ferme là et écoute se que j'ai à vous dire. Merci.

Sakura (vexée) : Ok. Excuse moi, je t'écoute.

Toya : Si Shaolan n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il a disparu au court d'une de ses missions.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Si ça vous intéresse, envoyez moi des reviews pour avoir la suite, sinon autant stopper là…**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Soleneh : Merci. Alors comme demandé, voilà la suite, n'oublie pas de me donner encore ton avis ! Bisous**

**Asahi Shin'ju : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécie ma fic, vu que c'est ma toute première, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens apprécie ce que je fais. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit aussi bien que tu l'espères. Bisous.**

**pynkiaaaaaaa : Merci aussi, t'inquiète je suis à fond dedans aussi, mais bon, faut pas aller trop vite non plus, ce chapitre a été écrit rapidement, mais j'espère qu'il va plaire quand meme.**

**akutatsu : Comme demandé voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) Bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Sakura : Tiens attends, il nous manque Monsieur je suis le meilleur alors que je suis en réalité un naze._

_Eriol : Justement, Shaolan…_

_Sakura : Tiens, comment t'as deviné que je parlais de lui, je n'ai pas dit son nom._

_Toya : Sakura ferme là et écoute se que j'ai à vous dire. Merci._

_Sakura (vexée) : Ok. Excuse moi, je t'écoute._

_Toya : Si Shaolan n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il a disparu au court d'une de ses missions._

Sakura : Tiens, enfin une bonne nouvelle (face au regard meurtrier de son frère) Pardon.

Eriol : Shaolan était parti en mission pour récupérer un document important.

Sakura : Quel document ?

Toya : Des plans pour une machine que nous devons subtiliser pour un de nos partenaires, ils sont en ce moment dans les mains de l'ennemi et c'est très dangeureux.

Sakura : Et où l'Autre devait le prendre ?

Eriol : Dans une maison en Russie.

Sakura : Que c'est il passer exactement ?

Eriol : J'étais en communication avec lui pour le guider comme d'habitude, sauf que les ondes radio ne pouvaient pas passer dans la salle dans laquelle était les documents, donc Shaolan et moi devons stopper toutes communications et on était censé les reprendre 15 minutes plus tard.

Sakura : Et je suppose que tu attends toujours de ses nouvelles ?

Eriol : Oui, c'est ça.

Toya : Ca c'est passé il y a 2 jours. Il est parti en mission quand tu es rentrée de la tienne.

Sakura : Ok, tout ça c'est bien joli, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

Toya : Et bien, tu dois aller en Russie, récupérer les documents… et aussi Shaolan.

Sakura : Et puis quoi encore, qu'il se démerde. Les documents je veux bien, mais pas lui.

Toya : Sakura, bien que ça me coûte de dire ça, nous avons besoin de lui pour nos missions, nous devons aller le chercher.

Sakura : Les missions de sauvetage ne sont pas pour moi, et puis c'est pas lui qui répète sans cesse que c'est le meilleur, il n'est jamais venu m'aider lui. Où il était quand Marc s'est fait tuer et que j'ai du me démerder toute seule pour rentrer de mission au péril de ma vie ? (Nda : Marc est son ex-coéquipier, celui qui est mort, j'en ai déjà parler)

Tomoyo : Sakura je suis d'accord mais tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Sakura : Pourtant c'est bien se que je compte faire.

Meiling (qui était rentré sans qu'on s'en aperçoivent, les larmes aux yeux) : Si tu n'y va pas j'irai moi, je ne vais pas abandonné mon cousin. Je tiens trop à lui, il est plus qu'un simple cousin pour moi, il est comme mon frère.

Sakura : Meiling…

Meiling : Je sais très bien que tu ne le tiens pas dans ton cœur, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de l'abandonner. Tu pourrais penser à tout ceux qui veulent le revoir.

Moment de silence très dur…

Sakura : Je veux le dossier concernant cette mission dans les lus bref délai. Meiling, je te le ramènerai je te le promets.

Meiling : Merci.

Sakura (avec un léger sourire) : Mais s'il m'emmerde trop, je le jette par-dessus bord pendant le trajet retour !

Meiling (qui sourit également) : Evite, laisse moi le revoir et après tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu voudras avec.

Sakura : J'en prends note.

Eriol (à Tomoyo) : C'est juste Meiling qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

Tomoyo (à Eriol) : Non, on abandonne pas les siens.

Eriol ( à Tomoyo) : Quoi ?

Tomoyo (à Eriol) : C'est ce que Sakura répétait tout le temps quand elle partait en mission avec Marc : "On abandonne pas les siens".

Eriol (à Tomoyo) : Alors tu veux dire que…

Tomoyo (à Eriol) : Li est un collègue, même si elle le l'apprécie pas tant que ça, elle ne l'abandonnera pas.

Plus tard on voit Tomoyo, Eriol et Sakura qui sont dans une pièce, face à une table où plein de feuilles, des plans et autre y sont disposer.

Sakura : Donc en clair il est rentré par là ? Par le système d'aération ouest ?

Eriol : Oui, il a dit que c'était le plus simple. Mais qui sait si maintenant l'ennemi ne va pas s'en méfier. Il faut trouver un autre passage.

Sakura : Ouais. Punaise, il commence déjà à m'emmerder alors que je ne l'ai pas encore libéré… Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission…

Eriol : Je vais nous chercher des cafés, je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Tomoyo : Bonne idée chéri. (Elle se s'approche de son fiancé et l'embrasse tendrement)

Après qu'Eriol soit sorti de la pièce.

Sakura : T'as bien de la chance…

Tomoyo : T'inquiète ma petite Saki, ton âme sœur sera bientôt là.

Sakura : Ouais, espérons que je la reconnaisse.

Tomoyo (avec un sourire malicieux) : Mais tu l'as déjà trouvé, il faut juste que tu te l'avoue…

Sakura : Mais de quoi tu parles, qui c'est ?

Tomoyo : Tu t'en rendras compte le moment venu…

Sakura : Ca ne te réussi pas d'être avec Eriol, tu deviens comme lui avec tes mystères… Bon revenons à nos moutons…

Et ils passèrent ainsi près de 6 heures à élaborer un plan. Ainsi la mission "Sauvez l'abruti" était prête à être lancer (c'est Sakura qui avait donner ce nom à la mission, on s'en serai douté…)

Le lendemain dans un avion.

Tomoyo : Alors, ça va ? Tu n'angoisses pas trop ?

Sakura : Je n'aime pas la Russie, tous des malades là-bas… Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il y aille. C'était bien trop dangereux en plus.

Tomoyo : Tiens… Serait-ce de l'inquiétude pour Shaolan que je li sur ton visage ?

Sakura : De l'inquiétude, oui, mais pas pour Shaolan, juste pour moi, je vais risquer ma peau pour l'autre abruti.

Tomoyo : C'est ce qu'on dit, essaye de dormir un peu, repose toi, la mission va être dure.

Le vol dura environ 5h30. Arriver à destination, dans l'aéroport de Moscou.

Tomoyo : Il devrait avoir notre contact. Il est censé venir nous chercher.

Sakura : C'est qui ?

Tomoyo : C'est Nikolai.

(Nda : Euh.. si quelqu'un parle et écrit russe et s'aperçoit que j'ai fait une erreur, qu'il n'hésite surtout pas à m'en faire part et à me donner la correction, j'ai utiliser un traducteur sur Internet, donc il se peut que ce que j'ai écrit soit faux. voilà)

Nikolaï : Привет Sakura ! (Salut Sakura)

Sakura : Николэй, мой друг, как дела ? (Nikolaï, mon ami, comment vas-tu ?)

(Bon, le reste quand Sakura s'adresse à une autre personne que Tomoyo, et vis vers, c'est toujours du russe mais bon, j'écris en français

Nikolaï : Je vais bien et toi ?

Sakura : Je vais très bien, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir de te voir.

Nikolaï (en lui faisant un baisemain) : Mais c'est moi le plus heureux à chaque fois.

Tomoyo (à Sakura donc en japonais, ok vous suivez ?) : Toujours le même, mais n'oublie pas la mission.

Sakura (à Tomoyo) : Oh ça va ! (À Nikolaï) : Bon, soyons sérieux. Si on est ici…

Nikolaï : Moins j'en saurai, mieux se sera ! On m'a demandé de vous trouver un logement sûr avec tout un équipement. Alors suivez moi, jolies demoiselles.

Tomoyo (à Sakura) : As-tu remarqué qu'il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour !

Sakura : Oui, c'est vrai mais bon, on s'en fout on est pas la pour nouer des amitiés.

Tomoyo : Tu as pourtant noué bien plus que de l'amitié envers lui il me semble !

Sakura : C'était il y a 7mois, oublions cette histoire.

Arrivée dans une petite maison.

Nikolaï : Bon c'est ici. Je vous laisse maintenant. Sakura, au plaisir de te revoir.

Sakura : Au revoir Nikolaï.

Celui-ci repart…

Tomoyo : Je ne l'aime pas.

Sakura : Je sais. Bon vérifions tout l'équipement, la mission débute dans exactement … (elle regarde sa montre) 3heures et 42 minutes.

Et c'est parti. L'heure H. Une jeune femme marche dans la rue et s'arrête. Elle porte des vêtement noir : un pull moulant col haut, un pantalon de cuir brillant et des bottes hautes de cuir également. Elle porte aussi un sac à dos.

Tomoyo (via l'oreillette) : Ok tu me reçois ?

Sakura : 5 sur 5, quoi que, il y a un peu de friture sur la ligne…

Tomoyo : Je vais arranger ça… (Puis après quelques manip) C'est mieux ?

Sakura : Nickel… Bon, j'y vais.

Et là voilà qui soulève une plaque d'égout. Elle saute dedans et referme derrière elle.

Sakura : Punaise… me voici parmi les saletés et les rats… berk… Je sens qu'il y a une personne qui va vraiment en souffrir…

Tomoyo : On verra, alors t'en es où ?

Sakura : J'arrive dans le conduit d'évacuation numéro 538-N.

Tomoyo : Ok, alors on y va.

Puis après plusieurs minutes… Sakura fini par entrer dans une maison.

Sakura : J'y suis. Indique moi le chemin.

Tomoyo : Alors les détecteurs m'indiquent qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs…

Sakura : C'est pas normal… c'est trop facile…

Tomoyo : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Sakura : Quelle question ! On continu.

Tomoyo : J'aurai du m'en douter.

Après avoir parcouru divers couloir, descendu plusieurs escalier elle arrive devant une immense porte noire.

Sakura : J'y suis.

Tomoyo : Alors d'après Eriol les communications sont bloquées après cette porte… Fait attention a toi ma Saki, je n'ai aucun moyen de t'aider maintenant…

Sakura : Je sais… Rendez vous dans 20 minutes au plus tôt.

Elle ouvre la grande porte avec discrétion. Entre et se retrouve dans un grand couloir.

Sakura : Bon, d'après les plans de la maison, les documents devraient être dans la quatrième porte à gauche… Mouais, mais s'ils sont malins ils les ont déplacer… mais où dans ses cas là… Bon on essaye quand même la porte.

Elle se dirige vers la fameuse 4ème porte de gauche. Entre dans la pièce, la parcours rapidement du regard pour faire son repérage. Elle se dirige vers un coffre fort, installe son matériel et réussi à trouver la combinaison de coffre. Elle l'ouvre et y trouve les documents.

Sakura : Finalement ils ne sont pas futés.

Elles les prends et se dirige vers la sortie.

Sakura : Maintenant, deuxième partie : Mais où est cet abruti…

Elle se trouve dans le couloir et au même moment on entend un cri déchirant.

Sakura : Li…

Et elle se précipite vers l'origine de cet appel au secours.

Elle se trouve maintenant devant une autre porte, elle entend derrière des personnes qui discutent en russe.

Pers 1 : Alors il a parlé ?

Pers 2 : Non, toujours pas, mais je ne désespère pas, il va finir par cracher les morceaux.

Pers 1 : Je croyais que tu étais plus expert en torture…

Pers 2 : Et bien il résiste plus à la douleur que je ne le pensais… Mais on va corser la chose.

Pers 1 : Découpe le petit à petit s'il le faut, mais je veux savoir d'où il vient et surtout qui l'envoi !

Pers 2 : Très bien, je m'y remets.

Pers 1 : Je me demande aussi se qu'il était venu chercher… Ca non plus tu ne l'a pas encore découvert ?

Pers 2 : Non, depuis que j'ai commencé à le torturer il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot…

Pers 1 : Alors continu. Je reste là, je veux voir la manière dont tu t'y prends.

Sakura (pensée) : C'est pas vrai, quand je disais que c'était tous des malades dans ce pays. (Nda : Je n'ai rien contre les russes ni la Russie, je tiens à la préciser. C'est Sakura qui n'aime pas les méchants russes !)

Pers 2 : Alors, je veux ton nom.

Shaolan : ……

Pers 2 : Très bien. (Cette personne était en train de fumer une cigarette, et maintenant l'éteint sur l'épaule de Shaolan, celui-ci grimace de douleur)

Pers 2 : Alors ?

Shaolan (en russe) : Va te faire voir.

Pers 1 : Et bien voilà, au moins il commence à parler.

Sakura (toujours dans le couloir) : Bon j'ai l'impression qu'in ne sont que deux… mis c'est risquer. S'ils sont plus nombreux je risque ma peau et celle de Li en même temps… Punaise, il fait chier ce mec…

Pers 1 : Bon alors… s'il ne veut rien dire d'autre coupe lui un doigt, il n'en aura plus besoin de toute façon…

Pers 2 : Bien monsieur.

Shaolan : À votre place je n'essayerai même pas…

Pers 2 : Essaye de m'en empêcher.

Et il s'approche de lui avec sécateur à la main.

Sakura : Punaise, il me faut une solution et vite…

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Mais que va t'il se passer, est ce que Shaolan va se retrouver avec un doigt en moins ? La suite est en cour d'écriture, alors patience... Review please ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Asahi Shin'ju : Merci de suivre avec autant d'intérêt ma fanfic… Surtout que j'enchaîne les chapitres… En tout cas je peux te dire que j'attends moi aussi la suite de : "Aijiteru Doushitemo Je T'aime, quoi qu'il arrive", que je suis également avec intérêt. En tout cas merci de faire parti des lecteurs de ma fanfiction.**

**Tite Diablesse : Merci a toi aussi. Pour répondre à l'une de tes questions, j'ai bien envi de faire durer la chose au niveau de leur sentiment… Mais bon… patience… J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

**Me, Myself and I : Et voilà la suite. L'attente n'a pas été très longue ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaît et ne te décevra pas…

* * *

**

**Alors voilà la suite, c'est rapide, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop… il se peut que je ralentisse un peu le rythme, je suis allée vite car j'avais plein d'idées dans la tête, j'en ai toujours mais j'ai quand même envi de ralentir le rythme. Je publie ce chapitre et je vais bien prendre mon temps pour rédiger les chapitres suivants… Maintenant bonne lecture…

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Pers 1 : Bon alors… s'il ne veut rien dire d'autre coupe lui un doigt, il n'en aura plus besoin de toute façon…_

_Pers 2 : Bien monsieur._

_Shaolan : À votre place je n'essayerai même pas…_

_Pers 2 : Essaye de m'en empêcher. _

_Et il s'approche de lui avec sécateur à la main._

_Sakura : Punaise, il me faut une solution et vite…_

Sakura : Je peux pas les laisser faire, tant pis, je prends le risque.

Sur ceux elle ouvre la porte à la voler, entre et tire sur les deux hommes qui se trouvent dans la pièce.

Shaolan : Kinomoto ?

Sakura : Coucou, alors heureux de me voir ?

Shaolan : Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais oui. Un peu plus et je me retrouvais avec un doigt en moins.

Sakura : Merde, j'aurai peut-être dû attendre encore 5 minutes…

Shaolan : Très drôle, détache moi maintenant.

Sakura sort un couteau de sa botte et découpe les liens de Shaolan.

Sakura : Tu peux marcher ?

Shaolan : Ouais mais avec difficulté. Ils se sont bien défoulés sur moi.

Sakura remarqua à ce moment là toutes les blessures qu'il avait, son visage autrefois si beau était maintenant remplis de blessures (coupures, œil beur noir, lèvres gonflés et qui saignaient encore). Il était torse nu, on pouvait y voir des marques de brûlures, des plaies ouvertes et pleins d'ecchymoses. Sans s'en rendre compte Sakura leva sa main vers le visage de Shaolan et essuya le sang qui coulait des ses lèvres, puis retrouvant sa lucidité la retira immédiatement.

Sakura : On y va.

Shaolan (perturbé par ce geste de tendresse de la part de sa "concurrente") : Ouais. Attends juste que je remette mon pull.

Il se tourna, elle pu voir que son dos n'était pas en meilleur état, sûrement dû à des coup de fouet ou autre chose. Il remit son pull et se retourna pour voir la tristesse qui s'était affiché sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Shaolan : C'est si moche à voir ?

Sakura : Ils ne t'ont pas loupé en tout cas… On y va, Tomoyo va s'inquiéter.

Shaolan : Ok.

Et là nos deux collègues partirent en courant (chose difficile pour Shaolan dû a ses nombreuses blessures) vers la grande porte noire. Sakura l'ouvrit et ils sortir du couloir.

Sakura : Tomoyo tu me reçois ?

Tomoyo : Sakura dieu soit loué tu n'as rien… Enfin, tu n'as rien… rassure moi, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Sakura : Non, c'est bon.

Tomoyo : Et Shaolan ?

Sakura : Euh… Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il tienne début. Ca va.

Tomoyo : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Il est blessé mais il n'en mourra pas, ce qui est bien dommage. (Face au regard devenu d'une froideur intense de Shaolan). Maintenant dis moi où sont les gardes.

Tomoyo : Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire Sakura.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo, je n'ai plus aucune donnée, les capteur sont tous HS, je n'ai plus rien à part notre communication radio.

Sakura : Et merde, manquait plus que ça.

Shaolan : Que ce passe t'il ? (Nda : Bah oui, il a pas d'oreillette lui)

Sakura : Les capteurs sont fichus, Tomoyo ne peut pas du tout nous aider. On travail à l'aveuglette.

Shaolan : Passe moi une oreillette.

Sakura lui donne un petit objet quelle a sorti de son sac. Shaolan le saisi.

Shaolan : Daidoji tu m'entends ?

Tomoyo : Li ça fait plaisir de t'entendre.

Shaolan : Merci. Dis-moi t'as essayer d'autres fréquences pour les capteurs, refait les calcul et tout ?

Tomoyo : Mais oui, j'ai tout fait, impossible d'avoir la moindre donnée. C'est comme-ci on avait "débrancher" le satellite. Je n'ai plus rien.

Sakura : Alors y a plus qu'à suivre notre instinct. On y va Li, y a pas de temps à perdre.

Shaolan : Ne me donne pas d'ordre Kinomoto ! Tu n'es pas mon supérieur donc je n'ai pas à t'obéir, ça devrait plutôt être le contraire et…

Sakura : T'es plutôt mal placé pour monter sur tes grands chevaux, je te signal que tu t'es fait prendre et que c'est moi, la "nulle de service" comme tu le dis tout le temps, qu'on a envoyé pour te sauver, alors ferme là et SUIS MOI !

Tomoyo : Saki, Li, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous disputer, vous êtes en territoire ennemi, alors partez immédiatement.

Sakura : Ok, alors d'après les plans… Tomo, t'as les plans sous les yeux ou pas ?

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est bon, je peux vous guider comme ça.

Sakura : Donc guide nous jusqu'à une sortie sûr.

Tomoyo : Le conduit d'aération sera pratique pour circuler sans vous faire repérer.

Shaolan (qui décroche une grille d'aération situé a coté de lui) : Après vous jeune emmerdeuse.

Sakura : Trop généreux de ta part Li.

Il se faufile dans le conduit d'aération, Shaolan referme la grille derrière lui. Ils sont donc là à ramper.

Shaolan (en pensée) : Finalement j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai plutôt une belle vu…

Sakura : Li, espèce de pervers, baisse la tête si tu ne veux pas que je t'achève !

Shaolan (pensée) : J'ai parlé ou j'ai pensée ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir pensée… Alors comment a-t-elle su ? (Nda : Moi je dirai intuition féminine)

Tomoyo : Prenez le conduit de droite dès que possible, ensuite vous devrez aller tout droit et prendre le 7ème conduit de gauche.

Sakura : Ok. (Et regardant en arrière) Je t'ai dit de baisser la tête !

Shaolan : Et comment je fais pour avancer dans ses cas là si je ne peux pas voir où je vais ?

Finalement, après avoir vagabonder dans les conduits tels des rats dans les égouts (remarque que n'arrêtait pas de faire Sakura), il arrivèrent à destination : La sortie.

Sakura (en donnant un coup de pied dans la grille qui va se fracasser au sol dans un bruit monstre) : Et merde ! Vite on court ils ont dû entendre.

Shaolan : Toi et la discrétion punaise !

Sakura : C'est bon, ça aurait pu être de l'herbe en dessous !

Shaolan : Et bien quand on a un doute on fait attention !

Et les voilà qui se précipite dans les égouts, par là où Sakura était venu… Plusieurs minutes après, ils retrouvent Tomoyo.

Sakura : MAIS PUNAISE POURQUOI JE SUIS VENU TE SAUVER BORDEL, TU M'ENERVE !

Shaolan : ARRETE DE PASSER TON TEMPS A CRIER, JE TE DIS JUSTE QUE NIVEAU DISCRETION T'ES PAS AU TOP, ON AURAI PU SE FAIRE PRENDRE ET IL T'AURAI SURMENT FAIT LA MEME CHOSE QU'A MOI !

Sakura : MAIS MOI AU MOINS JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE !

Shaolan : MAIS QUELLE EMMERDEUSE CELLE-LA !

Tomoyo : Ravi de vous revoir tous les deux ! Bon j'appelle Toya pour lui dire que la mission est accomplie et qu'on va pouvoir rentrer.

Donc Tomoyo part dans une pièce à coté pour d'une appeler Toya et de deux échapper à leurs disputes. Elle prend le téléphone et compose un numéro. C'est la voix d'une femme qu'on entend à l'autre bout du fil.

Standardiste : Amemya Corporation, Asuka à votre écoute.

Tomoyo : Asuka, c'est Tomoyo Daidoji. Pourrais-je avoir Toya Kinomoto S'il te plait.

Asuka : Désolé Tomoyo, mais il n'est pas à son bureau. Tu veux peut-être que je prenne un message ?

Tomoyo : Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Je t'en remercie Asuka. Bye

Asuka : Ok. Au revoir.

Tomoyo raccroche mais compose un autre numéro.

Standardiste : Li Entreprise bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Tomoyo : Je voudrais parler à Eriol Hiiragizawa s'il vous plait.

Standardiste : Très bien, c'est de la part de ?

Tomoyo : Tomoyo Daidoji, sa fiancée.

Standardiste : Très bien, ne quittez pas Mademoiselle Daidoji.

Quelques secondes après.

Eriol : Coucou mon amour.

Tomoyo : Hello, alors comment tu vas ?

Eriol : Mal… Tu n'es pas là…

Tomoyo : ET bien je vais bientôt rentrer. Sakura et Shaolan sont là. Mission accomplie.

Eriol : Shaolan ? Alors il est toujours en vie ! Comment va t'il, il n'a rien, il n'est pas blessé?

Tomoyo : Ca va, il a quelques blessures mais rien de grave.

Eriol : Je suis soulagé… Alors vous aller rentrer quand ?

Tomoyo : Demain, je les laisse se reposer et on part demain matin.

Eriol : D'accord. Bon, désolé ma puce mais je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai pas mal de boulot.

Tomoyo : Tu ne devrais pas autant d'épuiser au boulot.

Eriol : Promis je fait attention. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Je t'aime.

Tomoyo : Moi aussi. Bye... oh au fait, transmet le message à Toya, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre.

Eriol : Ok, bye.

Tomoyo raccroche le téléphone et écoute un peu se qui se passe de l'autre coté.

Tomoyo : On va les laisser seul tous les deux… Pendant ce temps je vais dormir un peu...

Elle s'allonge sur son lit… Du coté du salon :

Shaolan : T'as au moins pris les documents que j'étais partit chercher ?

Sakura (agressive) : Prends moi pour une idiote !

Shaolan (qui devient lui aussi agressif) : Mais arrête de toujours être sur la défensive comme ça, je te posais juste une question !

Sakura : J'y peux rien c'est ta tronche qui me met dans cet état là !

Shaolan : Répète un peu ça ? (Dit il en s'approchant d'elle)

Sakura : Va jouer ailleurs Li, tu me fatigues…

Et sur ceux elle le pousse pour pouvoir passer, mais en faisant ce geste elle réveille les blessures de Shaolan qui pousse une petit gémissement de douleur.

Sakura (qui retrouve sa voix normale) : Il faut que tu te soignes.

Shaolan (lui par contre toujours agressif) : Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ?

Sakura : Ca risque de s'infecter idiot.

Shaolan : Et bien comme ça tu seras plus rapidement débarrasser de moi!

Sakura (qui s'emporte d'un coup) : MAIS ARRETE DE SORTIR DES ANNERIES PAREILLES ! MAINTENANT ASSIEDS TOI LA ET ATTENDS MOI JE VAIS CHERCHER DE QUOI TE SOIGNER !

Shaolan (regardant Sakura sortir de la pièce, mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende) : Si c'est pour jouer les sadiques je peux me soigner tout seul !

Celle-ci revient avec une trousse à pharmacie.

Sakura : Retire ton pull.

Shaolan : Je ne peux pas.

Sakura : Et pourquoi donc ? Il faut bien que je te soigne et je peux pas le faire avec ton pull sur le dos !

Shaolan : J'ai trop mal, je ne peux pas l'enlever. Les mouvements me font trop mal !

Sakura : Bon, alors j'espère que t'y tiens pas à ton pull car on va devoir le découper.

Shaolan : Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne me plantes pas les ciseaux dans mes plaies.

Sakura (avec un sourire sadique) : J'y avait pas pensé tiens… C'est pas une mauvaise idées ça.

Shaolan : J'aurai dû me taire.

Sakura : Enfin des paroles censées. Maintenant ferme là.

Elle commence donc à découper son pull révélant au fur et à mesure sa peau meurtrie... Une fois torse nu elle commença a le soigner.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas joli à voir franchement.

Shaolan : Je veux bien te croire, après tout ce qu'il m'ont fait vivre...

Sakura : En tout cas ne compte pas t'en sortir sans aucune cicatrice... tu en auras d'autres sur le torse et le dos.

Shaolan (surpris) : D'autres ?

Sakura : Bah oui, en plus de celle que tu as déjà !

Shaolan : Comment sais-tu que j'ai d'autre cicatrice. (et avec un petit sourire) Tu m'observes donc ?

Sakura fut déstabiliser par le sourire qu'il affichait... après tout il ne souriait jamais avant, et qu'elle cruche, elle venait d'avouer sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle l'avait déjà observer lorsqu'il était torse nu, c'est vrai qu'elle le faisait souvent quand il s'entraînait, mais elle se repris rapidement.

Sakura : Triple idiot ! Tu crois que dans notre métier on s'en sort sans cicatrice ? J'en ai moi, alors pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas ! J'avais dit ça comme ça. Maintenant ferme là tu m'énerve avec tes conneries.

Puis après plusieurs minutes à soigner les blessures de Shaolan…

Sakura : Bon, il ne me manque plus que quelques bandages à faire et j'ai fini.

Shaolan (dans un soupir) : Merci.

Sakura : De quoi ?

Shaolan : D'être venu me chercher et de m'avoir sauvé.

Sakura : Je n'en reviens pas. Li qui me remerci ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de caméra sous la main…

Shaolan : Je parle sérieusement. T'es bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir venir me chercher.

Sakura : J'ai toujours eu une devise… "On n'abandonne pas les siens".

Shaolan : En parlant de ça… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais… quand Marc est mort…

Sakura : Pas la peine d'en parler, je sais très bien que tu ne fais pas les missions de sauvetage, alors pourquoi tu en aurais fait une pour moi ?

Shaolan : C'est pas ce que tu crois…

Sakura : C'est bon Li, je viens de te dire…

Shaolan (rapidement pour que Sakura ne puisse pas l'interrompre) : Je n'étais pas à Tomoéda ce jour là. J'étais reparti en Chine car j'avais un problème familial. J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé quand je suis rentré. Tu étais déjà là, dans le coma. Je te jure que je ne le savais pas… sinon je serai venu, tu peux en être sûr.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant Li ?

Shaolan : J'en sais rien.

Sakura (refermant la trousse à pharmacie) : J'ai fini… Je vais voir ce que fait Tomoyo.

Sakura se lève et va en direction de la pièce où était partie Tomoyo plusieurs minutes avant.

Shaolan (qui attends que Sakura sorte de la pièce où ils étaient) : Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour que tu saches que je ne te déteste pas… Bien au contraire…

Sakura revient au bout d'une minute vers Shaolan, celui-ci lève la tête pour voir le visage blanc comme la neige de Sakura.

Shaolan : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sakura : Tomo… Ils ont… Oh mon Dieu… Ma Tomo…

Elle s'effondre en pleurs…

Shaolan : Kino… Sakura, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Là Sakura lui tend un papier sur lequel est écrit :

_"Si vous voulez revoir votre amie vivante, rendez nous les documents. Vous avez jusqu'à demain 14h à l'endroit même où vous les avez pris" _

Sakura (dans un cri déchirant) : TOMOYO !

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, j'arrête toujours les chapitres de manière brutale… Mais ne m'en voulez pas :) Et puis maintenant, si vous voulez une suite, et bien : reviews ! (Oh ! la menace…) Gros bisous à vous et à bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Asahi Shin'ju : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous a ce que je vois ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! et merci d'être toujours là pour me donner ton avis... Bisous**

**pynkia : Ton attente est récompensée, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaiera ! Biz**

**sarah : Une nouvelle lectrice ? En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fanfic. Alors voici le chapitre 4, pour le 5 il va falloir attendre un peu... Il est en cours d'écriture.. patience...

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

_Shaolan : Kino… Sakura, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_Là Sakura lui tend un papier sur lequel est écrit :_

_"Si vous voulez revoir votre amie vivante, rendez nous les documents. Vous avez jusqu'à demain 14h à l'endroit même où vous les avez pris"_

_Sakura (dans un cri déchirant) : TOMOYO !_

Shaolan : Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, on va aller la chercher.

Sakura (toujours en pleurs) : Tout ça c'Est de ta faute LI ! Tu prétends toujours être le meilleur et t'es même pas fichu d'accomplir une mission sans te faire prendre ! J'ai dû venir avec Tomoyo, et maintenant par ta faute ils l'ont enlevé. dieu seul sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire maintenant ! je te deteste li !

Et sur ceux elle part en courrant dans sa chambre. Shaolan reste toujours dans le salon, il n'arrive pas à croire ce que Sakura vient de lui dire.

Shaolan (pensée) : C'est vrai… Elle a raison… C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute… Maintenant elle me déteste… Enfin, elle m'a toujours détesté, mais là j'ai pu voir la haine qu'elle a envers moi dans ses yeux. Jamais je n'aurai cru que de si beaux yeux puissent refléter tant de haine… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Sakura et frappa à la porte.

Sakura : LAISSE MOI TOUTE SEULE, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE PARLER !

Dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle prend le téléphone et appelle son frère.

Toya : Allo, ici Toya Kinomoto.

Sakura (entre deux sanglots) : Toya…

Toya (inquiet par le ton de la voix de sa petite sœur) : Saki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as un problème ?

Sakura : Ils… Les Russes… Ils ont enlevé Tomoyo… Ils réclament les documents qu'on leur a volés. Ils vont la tuer si on ne fait rien…

Toya : C'est pas vrai…

Sakura : Toya… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Toya : Je ne sais pas Saki… Tous mes agents sont en mission… Je n'ai personne sous la main… Je suis désolé de te dire ça Saki… Croit moi, mais il va falloir que tu la délivre seule… Mais attends, tu as Li avec toi ?

Sakura : Oui.

Toya : Alors je compte sur vous deux pour la libérer, mais on ne peut pas leur rendre les documents. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi ?

Sakura : Oui, t'inquiètes pas… Bon, je te laisse Toya, il faut que je trouve une solution avec Li.

Toya : Ok. Tiens moi au courant d'accord ? Et bon courage ma puce.

Sakura : Merci Toya. Tu pourras prévenir Eriol, je n'ai pas la force de le faire moi-même.

Toya : T'occupes pas de ça, je le ferai. Occupes toi seulement de délivrer Tomoyo.

Sakura : A plus tard alors. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je t'embrasse.

Toya : Bye. Prends soin de toi surtout.

Pendant ce temps Shaolan se dirigea vers la table, pris une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire un mot. Il posa le tout, pris un nouveau pull, son manteau et un sac, puis sorti de la maison.

En entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer Sakura sortie de sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la table, elle vit la feuille et s'y dirigea. Elle reconnu l'écriture de Shaolan.

_"Sakura… Je suis désolé, tu as raison, tout ça est de ma faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller et je te ramènerais Tomoyo. Tu as déjà subit une douloureuse épreuve avec Marc, je ne veux pas que tu revive ça. Je suis responsable de tout se qui t'arrive et j'ai bien l'intention de réparer mes erreurs. Je te promets de secourir Tomoyo, elle s'en sortira vivante… Pardonne moi… Shaolan"_

Sakura : Non… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait (elle remarque que son sac à dos contenant les documents ne sont plus là) Shaolan…

Elle se dirige vers la sortie, claque la porte et court en direction de la maison où est retenu Tomoyo, elle aperçoit au loin une silhouette qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle se stoppe devant lui pour lui barré le chemin.

Sakura : Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul. Tu es blessé, tu n'es pas en mesure de te battre contre eux.

Shaolan : Laisse moi passer Kinomoto. J'ai dis que je te ramènerais Tomoyo vivante, je le ferai.

Sakura : Très bien, mais avec mon aide.

Shaolan : Hors de question, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent t'attraper, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un piège, je ne veux pas que tu tombes entre leurs mains.

Sakura : J'en ai rien à faire de se qu'ils peuvent me faire…

Shaolan : MAIS PAS MOI !

Sakura : Pourquoi ? T'as peur d'avoir mauvaise conscience ? En quoi mon propre sort pourrait t'intéresser ? Tout se qui m'importe moi c'est de sauver Tomoyo, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant, alors pourquoi tu commencerais maintenant ?

Shaolan : Tu n'as donc rien compris…

Sakura : Compris quoi ?

Shaolan : Rien… Viens maintenant si tu veux sauver Tomoyo.

Sakura : Dis moi que tu as pris des armes, car si se n'est pas le cas on doit faire demi-tour car moi j'ai…

Shaolan : Tout le nécessaire et dans le sac, tiens…

Il lui tend une arme, Sakura la saisi et la bloque dans sa ceinture derrière son dos. Ils continuèrent leur chemin chacun dans leurs pensées.

Shaolan (pensées) : Se que ça pourrai me faire s'ils lui faisaient la même chose qu'à moi ? Ça me tuerait. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur… Elle ne sait rendu compte de rien… Sa haine envers moi l'aveugle au point de ne pas voir que je tiens à elle plus qu'elle ne le pense… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe sous son charme. Pourquoi elle ?

Sakura (pensées) : Partir tout seul là-bas… Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Il est totalement blesser, il voulait prouver quoi ? Qu'il est le meilleur ? Qu'il peut se rattraper après s'être fait ridiculiser devant moi ? Il doit être en colère contre lui-même… Monsieur Je suis le meilleur a non seulement échoué à une mission mais en plus c'est moi qui le sauve. C'est sur, sa fierté a dû en prendre un sacré coups !

Shaolan (pensées) : C'est vrai quoi, il y a plein d'autres filles au QG, alors pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureux de la celle qui me déteste… Amoureux… C'est la première fois que je me l'avoue comme ça… Et oui, je suis bien amoureux d'elle… C'est pas vrai…

Sakura (pensées) : Si seulement il pouvait être moins détestable… Etre plus sympa, moins sur la défensive, s'il pouvait arrêter de toujours essayer de prouver qu'il est le plus fort… Etre froid… Quoique, c'est cette froideur dans ses yeux qui le rend irrésistible…

Shaolan tourna la tête en direction de Sakura, il l'observa. Elle était visiblement plongée dans ses pensées, son visage était neutre, sauf ses yeux, ils exprimaient de la tristesse, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour Tomoyo, avait pensée Shaolan. Il ne pouvait détaché son regard de la jeune fille…

Shaolan (pensées) : Mais quand on la regarde comme ça, on comprend rapidement la raison pour laquelle je l'aime. Elle est magnifique, avec, il faut quand même l'avouer, un corps de rêve. Mais se n'est pas son physique qui m'attire le plus, non, elle est sensible, adorablement naïve, et surtout, elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle, toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle. Et son délicat parfum de fleur de cerisier… elle porte bien son nom… Sa peau de pêche… Et sa douceur… (Il regarde un bandage qu'il a sur sa main) j'en ai eu un extrait… Je n'avais plus mal quand elle m'a soigné… Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur… Tout allait pour le mieux…

A ce moment là Sakura tourne la tête vers Shaolan et remarque qu'il regarde sa main.

Sakura : Tu as mal ?

Shaolan (surpris) : Non pourquoi ?

Sakura : Tu regardais ta main, j'ai pensé que tu devais avoir mal.

Shaolan : Ca va aller. (Avec un petit sourire) On peut dire que j'ai eu une bonne infirmière.

Sakura (qui rougit légèrement) : Ouais… (Pensée) Qu'il est mignon quand il sourit… Ca lui arrive rarement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer à chaque fois, et pour la deuxième fois depuis que je le connais, son sourire m'est adressé (elle rougit de plus belle à cette idée) Heureusement qu'il fait encore nuit… Il ne pourra pas voir mes joues rouges…

Shaolan : On est arrivé… T'es prête ?

Sakura : Non, mais on va faire avec… Comment on fait ? T'as un plan d'attaque ?

Shaolan : Ils risquent de nous fouiller et découvrir nos armes… En plus les rencontrer dans leur territoire c'est franchement du suicide.

Sakura : J'ai une idée…

Elle se penche ramasse une pierre et la lance sur la maison, brisant une fenêtre au passage.

Shaolan : Mais t'es taré ma parole ! C'est ça ton plan, les énerver encore plus contre nous ? Histoire qu'ils prennent plus de plaisir à nous massacrer ensuite ?

Sakura : T'inquiète mon chou, aie confiance en moi pour une fois.

Shaolan : Mon… Mon quoi ?

Sakura : Ils arrivent…

Trois hommes arrivent vers le portail. (Nda : Je le répète, ils parlent tous russe là, sauf quand Shaolan s'adresse à Sakura, ou le contraire, là il se parle en japonais)

Homme 1 : Vous ne pouviez pas plutôt sonner comme toute personne civilisée ?

Sakura : Non, je n'arrive pas à être civilisée quand je suis face à des sales types de votre genre.

Shaolan (à Sakura) : Doucement mon ange, ne les énerve pas.

Sakura (à Shaolan) : Mon ange ?

Shaolan (à Sakura) : Bah quoi ça te plait pas ?

Sakura (à Shaolan) : Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me donner un petit nom ?

Shaolan (à Sakura) : Bah tu m'as bien appelé "mon choux" tout à l'heure !

Homme 2 : DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ !

Sakura : De rien, calmos.

Homme 1 : Entrez, j'espère que vous apportez les documents.

Sakura : Justement, on ne les a pas donc on ne va pas rentrer, mais dites à votre chef qu'il nous retrouve avec mon amie à 11 heures à la place rouge, et là, on aura les documents. D'accord ?

Homme 3 : Vous aimez jouer avec le feu, mademoiselle.

Sakura : Pourquoi vous dites ça ? (Son regard est attiré derrière les hommes, elle sourit et reporte son attention sur les russes) Non franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

Homme 2 : Vous ne tenez pas à votre amie. Très bien, vous ne voulez pas nous donner les documents, alors on va pouvoir s'amuser avec elle.

Sakura : Je ne parierai pas là dessus si j'étais à votre place.

Homme 2 : Et pourquoi donc ?

Shaolan (qui ne comprend pas se que veut dire Sakura) : Intuition féminine, j'espère.

Homme 1 : Tuez les et aller récupérer les documents après.

Quelqu'un : Je n'essayerais même pas à votre place.

Cette personne tire une balle dans la tête du premier homme, au même moment Sakura et Shaolan avaient dégainé leurs armes et tuèrent les deux autres hommes.

Sakura : Contente de te revoir Nikolaï.

Nikolaï (avec un sourire plus que charmeur suivit d'un baise main) : Mais ce sentiment est partagé.

Voyant ce geste trop familier à son goût Shaolan ne pu s'empêcher d'haïr immédiatement cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Nikolaï : Votre amie n'est plus ici. Ils l'ont transporté ailleurs. Ils voulaient vous attirer ici pour vous tuer et récupérer les documents.

Shaolan : Et comment savez vous tout ça ?

Sakura : Calmos Li. Nikolaï est de notre coté.

Shaolan : Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Nikolaï : Je me suis infiltré chez eux il y a 3 mois. J'ai descendu tout ceux qui vous attendaient et j'ai appelé le boss moi-même pour lui dire qu'on s'était chargé de vous et que j'avais récupérer les documents, comme ça il vous croit mort, vous pourrez agir plus tranquillement. Je dois aller le rejoindre maintenant. Vous venez avec moi je suppose ?

Sakura : Bien sûr. Où va-t-on ?

Nikolaï : En France. A Paris exactement, (avec un sourire charmeur à Sakura) la ville des amoureux.

Shaolan (sur un ton extrêmement sec et froid) : Je croyais que c'était Venise.

Nikolaï (sans quitter Sakura des yeux) : Mais Paris aussi. On y va ?

Shaolan : Sakura je peux te dire deux mots ?

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Shaolan : S'il te plait.

Ils s'éloignent un peu de Nikolaï, qui les regarde sans trop comprendre.

(Nda : Au risque de me répéter, le dialogue qui suit entre Shaolan et Sakura est en japonais)

Shaolan : Je ne lui fais pas confiance

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Shaolan : J'en sais rien, je ne le sens pas ce type.

Sakura : Moi je lui fais confiance. Il a toujours été là pour moi et…

Shaolan : Ca je veux bien croire qu'il soit sympa avec toi, tu lui as totalement tapé dans l'œil !

Sakura : Et alors ?

Shaolan : Ne me dit pas que c'est réciproque ?

Sakura : Je l'aime bien.

Shaolan : Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui trouve ?

Sakura : Il est mignon, sympa et romantique. (Sur la défensive) Et je peux savoir pourquoi je subis un tel interrogatoire ?

Shaolan : Je ne te comprends pas sur ce point. Je ne vois pas du tout comment tu peux flashé sur lui. Tu n'as pas bon goût en matière de mec.

Sakura : Ne critique pas mes goûts ! Je te signale que j'ai craqué sur t… (Rouge de honte) Allons-y, on doit aller sauver Tomoyo et on perd du temps à discuter comme ça. (Pensée) Et merde… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, j'ai failli tout lui déballer d'un coup… J'espère qu'il n'a pas deviné le dernier mot que j'aller dire… Oh la honte…

Shaolan (tout en suivant Sakura pour retrouvé Nikolaï, pensée) : Craqué sur qui ? Alors comme ça elle a craqué sur quelqu'un ? Bon… Déjà que je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de chance auprès d'elle, mais là, si elle a craqué sur quelqu'un… Espérons que se n'est pas ce Nikolaï. Bon… on va surveiller ça.

Nikolaï : C'est ok ? Vous avez tout réglé ? Ok, on y va. Direction l'aéroport puis Paris.

Sakura (pensée) : Courage ma Tomoyo. On arrive.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je verrais bien ça avec vos reviews que j'attends avec impatience... A plus...  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

**SakiLi : Merci beaucoup. Tant mieux si ma façon d'écrire te plait. J'avoue qu'au début c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, je ne savais pas trop si les gens allais aimer mon style d'écriture… tu mes rassures. Biz.**

**HitomiK : C'est sûr que ce petit couple nous fait craquer… J'aime bien jouer avec leurs sentiments… Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ne connaissent pas du tout les sentiment de l'autre. J'aime beaucoup cette situation, mais bon… je ne vais pas laisser ça encore longtemps.**

**La perverse : Pas mal le pseudo, lol. Alors pour Tomoyo… et bien suspense…Il faudra attendre encore un peu… Mais pour nos deux héros préférer, j'aime bien vous faire attendre comme ça… Bonne lecture… Biz**

**Asahi Shin'ju : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, j'adore ça, dès que je publie un chapitre j'attends avec impatience ta review pour voir si tu as aimé, en effet, ton opinion compte beaucoup vu que tu me suis depuis le début. Bisous et continue avec les review, j'adore !**

**Vaniya 971 : Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens… Et oui, mais n'est-il pas craquant notre petit Shao quand il est jaloux ? Et pour Nikolaï… et bien faut voir… Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu en si peu temps. Mais je ne me plains pas bien au contraire, j'adore, ça m'encourage à écrire encore ! Merci à vous de lire ma fic et de donner votre opinion après. Ca me fait super plaisir. Maintenant assez parler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

_Sakura : Ne critique pas mes goûts ! Je te signale que j'ai craqué sur t… (Rouge de honte) Allons-y, on doit aller sauver Tomoyo et on perd du temps à discuter comme ça. (Pensée) Et merde… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, j'ai failli tout lui déballer d'un coup… J'espère qu'il n'a pas deviné le dernier mot que j'aller dire… Oh la honte…_

_Shaolan (tout en suivant Sakura pour retrouvé Nikolaï, pensée) : Craqué sur qui ? Alors comme ça elle a craqué sur quelqu'un ? Bon… Déjà que je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de chance auprès d'elle, mais là, si elle a craqué sur quelqu'un… Espérons que se n'est pas ce Nikolaï. Bon… on va surveiller ça._

_Nikolaï : C'est ok ? Vous avez tout réglé ? Ok, on y va. Direction l'aéroport puis Paris._

_Sakura (pensée) : Courage ma Tomoyo. On arrive._

Sakura, Shaolan et Nikolaï arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Moscou. Le russe se dirigea vers un comptoir.

Nikolaï : Bonjour, je voudrais trois billets pour le prochain avion en direction de Paris, s'il vous plait.

L'hôtesse : Première ou seconde classe ?

Nikolaï : Deuxième, s'il vous plait.

Hôtesse : Un instant je vous pris, je regarde ce qu'il me reste… (Elle consulte sur les fichiers, après quelques secondes…) Je suis désolée monsieur, mais il ne me reste plus rien pour le prochain avion. Par contre j'ai des places pour le suivant qui partira demain soir.

Nikolaï : Mais il faut absolument que nous prenions cet avion là. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?

Hôtesse : Non je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai rien.

Sakura et Shaolan, qui étaient resté en retrait se regardèrent et comme si Sakura avait lu dans les pensées de Shaolan elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

Shaolan : Mademoiselle s'il vous plait. Vous êtes absolument sûre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour nous ?

Hôtesse : Non, je vous assure. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire.

Shaolan : Excusez moi d'insister, mais c'est vraiment important pour nous de prendre cet avion. Voyez-vous, ma sœur et moi sommes en train de vivre un moment très douloureux. Nous venons de perdre notre frère dans un accident de voiture, et justement, nous devons aller à son enterrement qui se déroule dans 12 heures, à Paris. Vous pouvez comprendre qu'il est vraiment important pour nous d'y assister. Pour rendre un dernier hommage à notre défunt frère.

La jeune hôtesse était triste en le regardant, en effet, Shaolan jouait parfaitement son rôle, il avait un regard si triste, elle tourna la tête pour voir Sakura pleurer silencieusement. Puis regarda Nikolaï. A ce moment là Shaolan venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas inclus le russe dans son histoire.

Shaolan : C'était le meilleur ami de notre frère. Lui aussi doit absolument y assister.

Hôtesse (ému par tant de tristesse) : Très bien… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Elle pianote sur son ordinateur, puis au bout de quelques minutes elle regarde Shaolan avec un petit sourire.

Hôtesse : Vous avez de la chance, il y a quatre places qui viennent de se libérer, je vous réserve donc trois places.

Shaolan : Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Hôtesse : De rien, c'est le moins que je puisses faire.

Elle imprime les billets et Nikolaï les paye.

Hôtesse : Je vous souhaite un bon voyage… et toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère et ami.

Nikolaï : Merci beaucoup.

Sakura lui adressa un triste sourire pour la remercier. Ils partirent en direction de la porte d'embarquement. Ils se regardèrent et sourire tous les trois. A ce moment là Nikolaï se tourna vers Sakura et d'un geste tendre essuya avec ses doigts les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Troublée par se geste tendre elle tourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir qu'elle rougissait. Cependant Shaolan l'avait remarqué et n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

Sakura : Venez il y a des places là-bas. On va s'asseoir en attendant l'embarquement. (Pensées) Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de réagir comme ça… Et puis c'est juste Nikolaï, c'est pas comme si c'était Shaolan qui l'avait fait… Si seulement il l'avait fait… Un geste tendre de sa part m'aurait peut-être prouvé que je me trompe, et qu'il s'intéresse en peu à moi… Ne rêve pas ma fille, on parle de Shaolan Li, le tombeur de ses dames… C'est à peine s'il te regarde… Et pourtant j'aimerai qu'il me regarde autrement que comme une rivale du boulot… Justement, si je me donne à fond dans mes missions c'est pour attirer son attention. Pour lui prouver que je sais me débrouiller, que je ne suis pas comme toutes ses pimbêches qui lui tourne autour… Mais c'est trop demandé…

Shaolan (pensées) : Je rêve ou elle a rougi lors de ce contact ? Non, j'ai pas rêvé, et vu sa gêne maintenant, elle a vraiment été troublée par ce geste… J'ai bien cru que j'allai le tuer ce mec… il m'a devancer, j'allais le faire. C'était à moi de lui essuyer ses larmes, moi seul dois pouvoir la toucher… Mais je crois que je rêve un peu trop. C'est évident… C'est lui qu'elle préfère, et puis de toute façon comment pourrait-elle aimer quelqu'un qui passe son temps à la rabaisser… Je m'en veux… Pourquoi j'ai toujours agit comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Tout simplement parce que je ne voulait pas m'avouer que je tombais amoureux. Et maintenant ? Et bien, je sais que je l'aime plus que tout au monde…mais c'est un amour à sens unique… je suis maudit…

Hôtesse : Les passagers du vol numéro 8652 sont priés d'embarquer porte 16, Je répète…

Sakura (sortant brusquement de ses pensées) : Bon, on y va… On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois dans l'avion qui venait de décoller.

Sakura (en japonais) : Punaise… 6 heures de vol… Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps…

Shaolan (sur un ton sec) : T'as qu'a tenir compagnie à ton russe chéri !

Sakura : Quoi ? Mon russe chéri ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Shaolan : Ne fais pas l'innocente, je vois bien les petits regards que vous vous jetez depuis tout à l'heure !

Sakura : Quels regards ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Shaolan : Et puis t'as eu l'air d'apprécier quand il a essuyé tes larmes dans la salle d'embarquement.

Sakura : J'ai été gêné par ce geste c'est tout.

Shaolan : Avoue qu'il te plait !

Sakura : Il m'a plu il y a sept mois quand j'étais en mission en Russie.

Shaolan : Tiens, tu parles au passé ?

Sakura : Oui. (Elle rougit légèrement) Une autre personne me plait maintenant. Mais à mon avis ce n'est pas partagé.

Shaolan : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sakura : C'est sa façon de réagir avec moi. Je suis sûre que je ne lui plais pas.

Shaolan : Ne dit pas ça. Et puis s'il ne t'a pas remarqué, c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide.

Sakura (un peu plus rouge) : Ah bon ?

Shaolan (la regardant droit dans les yeux) : Comment ne pas te remarquer ?

Sakura (rouge comme pas possible) : Tu… Je… T'es sérieux ?

Shaolan : Comment ne pas remarquer une fille comme toi : naïve, trop sûr d'elle, épuisante, insupportablement énervante…

Sakura : Je le savais Li, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être …

Shaolan : Mais que je trouve terriblement belle.

Sakura : Li… tu es sûr que ça va ?

Shaolan : pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

Sakura : C'est que…

Nikolaï (un regard mauvais à Shaolan) : Alors ma Sakura, ça va bien ? Pas trop inquiète pour ton amie ?

Sakura (triste et sur un ton d'inquiétude) : Euh… Si, bien sûr que si… J'espère qu'elle va bien, qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait…

Shaolan (pensée) : Mais quel connard celui là ! J'arrive à lui changer les idées et l'autre il remet ça sur le tapis. Il commence sincèrement à m'énerver. Et puis c'est quoi cette familiarité ? "Ma Sakura", Attends un peu, c'est MA Sakura, à moi seul ! (A Sakura et Nikolaï sur un ton extrêmement sec) Excusez moi, j'ai besoin de me lever. (Nda : Petite précision sur leur place… Ce sont trois sièges cote à cote. Shaolan est contre le hublot, Sakura est au milieu et Nikolaï est du coté de l'allée)

Il se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes tout en jetant un regard noir et froid à Nikolaï qui voulait en dire long (Nda : Son regard bien sûr, pas Nikolaï).

Nikolaï : Je reviens. Ne bouge pas.

Il lui baise la main avant de se lever et se diriger dans la même direction que Shaolan avait pris quelques secondes avant. Il attend devant la porte des toilettes jusqu'à ce que Shaolan sorte. La conversation se fit dans un ton des plus glacials.

Shaolan : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Nikolaï : Ne t'approche pas trop de Sakura.

Shaolan : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Nikolaï : Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aime pas, et ne t'inquiète pas c'est réciproque. Mais ne t'approche pas d'elle. Elle est à moi.

Shaolan : Elle n'appartient à personne. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de ça.

Nikolaï : Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué ta façon de la regarder ? Je l'ai laissé partir il y a 7 mois, et je n'ai pas l'intention de reproduire cette erreur. Ne te met pas sur mon chemin, tu risquerai de bien vite le regretter.

Shaolan : Tu me menaces maintenant ?

Nikolaï : C'est juste un conseil.

Shaolan : Ouais c'est ça. Alors écoutes moi bien à ton tour, tu ne me fais pas peur. Et sache que je ne te laisserai pas Sakura, elle est trop bien pour toi. Tu ne l'as mérite pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je sais que tu n'es pas net, je le sens au fond de moi. Si tu fait du mal à Sakura, je te tu. C'est clair ? Et là, c'est une menace. Maintenant casse toi.

Nikolaï : Je ferai attention à ta place. Je suis le seul qui sache où est Mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoji.

Shaolan (qui commence à s'énerver) : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas là ?

Nikolaï : Que si tu me tu, vous ne la retrouverez jamais. (Avec un sourire narquois) Et oui, tu ne peux rien me faire.

Shaolan réfléchi un moment en ne quittant pas Nikolaï des yeux… Décidément quelque chose lui disait de vraiment se méfier de lui.

Shaolan : Fais gaffe à toi.

Et il reparti s'assoire près de Sakura, laissant seul Nikolaï. Celui-ci prends son portable et compose un numéro.

Nikolaï : C'est moi… On va avoir un problème… Oui il est toujours là et il se méfie… Il faut changer nos plans… D'accord.

Il raccroche et retourne à sa place pour retrouver Sakura endormi sur l'épaule de Shaolan, celui-ci en train de sourire tout en regardant par le hublot.

Nikolaï (pensée) : Tu va très vite perdre se sourire, profites bien de ce moment avec elle. Se sera le dernier.

* * *

**Bon, vous connaissez la chanson : reviews please, sinon pas de suite, lol. Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture... il ne tardera pas mais bon, c'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'envoyer vos commentaires ! Bisous à vous tous !**  



	7. Chapitre 6

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. Tant mieux alors, donc je peux continuer à écrire ma fanfic. C'est cool.**

**Asahi Shin'ju : Et oui, tu es toujours là. 10/10 ? Et bien Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, que tu ne seras pas déçut. Enfin bon… Je te laisse le découvrir. Bisous**

**Isabelle : C'est gentil d'avoir voulu me laisser une review, mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas en entier, tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est "salut c". Mais bon, l'intention y est. Merci quand même.**

**Shao : Et voilà la suite tant attendu ! J'espère que tu aimeras comme le reste ! Bonne lecture !**

**SakiLi : Comme promis je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire. Alors ça va mieux ?

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

_Nikolaï : C'est moi… On va avoir un problème… Oui il est toujours là et il se méfie… Il faut changer nos plans… D'accord._

_Il raccroche et retourne à sa place pour retrouver Sakura endormi sur l'épaule de Shaolan, celui-ci en train de sourire tout en regardant par le hublot._

_Nikolaï (pensée) : Tu va très vite perdre se sourire, profites bien de ce moment avec elle. Se sera le dernier._

L'avion se préparait pour atterrir. Sakura dormait toujours sur l'épaule de Shaolan, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre bien qu'il commençait à avoir mal avec ses blessures étant donné que ça faisait 4 heures qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. (Nda : Si c'est pas mignon ça…)

Shaolan (d'un voix douce) : Sakura… Allez réveille toi on est arrivé…

Sakura (avec une voix d'endormie) : Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant.

Sakura : Je n'avais pas encore remarqué… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne me considères plus comme ta rivale ?

Shaolan : Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une rivale.

Sakura : Ouais c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu m'as toujours aussi mal traité?

Shaolan : Non, c'était juste parce que j'étais trop con pour comprendre certaines choses.

Sakura : Comme quoi ?

Shaolan (avec un léger sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui) : T'es trop curieuse.

Il commence par se masser l'épaule sur laquelle Sakura avait dormit.

Sakura : T'as mal ?

Shaolan : Aurais-tu oublié que je suis encore blessé et que tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule pendant environ 4 heures ?

Sakura (un peu honteuse) : Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié. Mais tu n'avais qu'à me repousser quand je me suis endormie sur toi.

Shaolan : Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et puis tu dormais si bien…

Nikolaï : Bon, prenons nos affaires, on y va.

Sakura : Ok. Dis moi Nikolaï, tu peux aller voir les hôtesses pour leur demander le sac que je leur ai confié, s'il te plait ?

Nikolaï : Bien sûr, j'y vais ma belle.

Shaolan : Non, mais il peut arrêter ce petit jeu là, qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce mec !

Sakura : Arrêter quoi ? Quel jeu ? De quoi tu parles ?

Shaolan : Laisse tomber. Je te demande juste une chose, fais attention avec lui, je ne le sens vraiment pas. Quelque chose chez lui me dérange vraiment.

Sakura : Li, tu n'aimes personne.

Shaolan : Erreur, j'aime certaines personnes, mais mon flair me dit que ce mec est louche. Alors s'il te plaît, fais attention.

Sakura : Bon d'accord… Mais t'es vraiment désespérant Li.

Shaolan : Tu sais Sakura, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux.

Sakura (qui rougit légèrement) : Ouais, on verra.

Nikolaï les rejoint, ils descendent et partirent direction Paris pour trouver un hôtel.

(Nda : Alors maintenant suivez moi bien, les dialogues sont en français si nos persos parlent avec quelqu'un d'étranger, en russe s'ils parlent avec des russes, en japonais entre Shaolan et Sakura)

Hôtesse d'accueil : Bienvenue à l'Hôtel Fortuny, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sakura : Bonjour, nous voudrions 3 chambres s'il vous plaît.

Hôtesse d'accueil : Je suis désolée, mais il ne me reste plus que deux chambres, une avec des lits jumeaux et l'autre pour une personne.

Sakura : Très bien, alors nous les prenons toutes les deux.

Hôtesse d'accueil : Très bien, alors pourrais-je avoir vos nom ?

Sakura : Shaolan Li, Nikolaï Sekuloski et Sakura Kinomoto.

Hôtesse d'accueil : Très bien, alors vous aurez les chambres 124 et 139. La chambre 124 est celle avec les lits jumeaux. Les deux chambres sont dans le même couloir, 4ème étage. L'ascenseur se trouve à votre gauche. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour à Paris.

Sakura (en prenant les clefs) : Merci beaucoup.

Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers l'ascenseur, arrivé au 4ème étage.

Sakura : Alors d'après ce panneau pour la chambre 124 faut allez à gauche et pour la chambre 139 faut allez à droite. Elles sont dans le même couloir d'accord, mais à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Shaolan : Comment on se répartit ?

Nikolaï : Je prends la chambre 124 avec Sakura ?

Shaolan : Non, je ne crois pas.

Sakura : Non, se qu'on va faire c'est que Li et moi prenons la chambre 124, et toi Nikolaï tu prends la chambre 139.

Nikolaï : Et pourquoi tu partages la chambre avec lui ?

Sakura : Parce que je connais mieux Li que toi, tout simplement. Et je sais qu'il ne va pas me sauter dessus comme toi tu pourrais le faire. Et si je vous mets tous les deux vous allez vous entre-tuer. (Devant les regard interrogateurs de ses deux compagnons) Je sais très bien que vous ne vous aimez pas tous les deux, je sais pas pourquoi, et ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je sais que vous êtes en froid. Bon, on y va, moi je voudrais me reposer.

Elle se dirige vers sa chambre après avoir donné la clef de la chambre 139 à Nikolaï, celui-ci jetta un regard noir et haineux à Shaolan qui n'en tient pas compte.

Sakura entre donc dans sa chambre, suivit par Shaolan.

Sakura (en fermant la porte) : Tu es content comme ça ?

Shaolan : Quoi ?

Sakura : Je ne suis pas restée avec lui et toi non plus. Vu que tu n'as pas confiance en lui.

Shaolan : Ouais, je préfère ça.

Sakura : Mouais, bon, tu prends quel lit ?

Shaolan (en se massant encore l'épaule) : Comme tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Sakura : Retire ton pull que je regarde tes blessures.

Shaolan : Mais non, c'est bon.

Sakura : Ne discutes pas et obéit.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit torse nu, dévoilant à nouveau sa musculature de rêve. Même avec plein d'ecchymose son corps restait parfait. (Nda : J'en vois qui bave là ! Non les filles, laissez tomber, il est déjà pris… je suis vraiment désolé) Sakura pris de quoi le soigner et commença son travail d'infirmière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant ainsi vêtu.

Sakura : Si ça continu je vais commencer à faire payer mes soins.

Shaolan : Mouais, on verra.

Il se laissa allez face à la délicatesse de la jeune fille.

Au même moment dans la chambre 139. Nikolaï prend son portable et compose encore un numéro.

Nikolaï : C'est moi… Oui, on est arrivé, on est à Paris… L'hôtel Fortuny… Non, je ne peux pas agir… Non, ils sont dans la même chambre… Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas prévu que l'hôtel n'ai plus que deux chambres… Je n'ai pas pu, c'est elle qui a voulu être avec ce type… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accomplirai ma mission comme promis… Très bien… A demain alors.

De retour dans la chambre 124. Sakura termina les soins et elle partit ranger ses affaires. Triste de ne plus sentir sa douceur sur sa peau Shaolan revint à la réalité.

Shaolan : Merci.

Sakura : De quoi ?

Shaolan : De prendre soin de moi.

Sakura (qui commence à nouveau à rougir) : Oh… De rien… (Pensées) Mais c'est pas vrai, il faut que je me contrôle, je ne vais pas rougir comme une folle dès qu'il me remercie ou autre…

Shaolan (pensées) : Non, là je ne rêve pas… Elle rougit, elle le fait souvent ces temps çi… Surtout quand je suis trop proche d'elle… Se pourrait-il qu'elle éprouve quelque chose ? Non, tu rêves mon gars… C'est pas possible… Et pourtant… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Sakura qui rangeait toujours ces affaires. Quand il s'arrêta près d'elle, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Sakura : Oui ?

Shaolan se penche vers elle et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue mais très près des lèvres. Il se relève et la regarde. Elle était rouge pivoine.

Sakura (rouge comme pas possible, imaginé un rouge si éclatant…) : Euh… En quel honneur ?

Shaolan (avec un beau sourire) : Pour te remercier de ta gentillesse. (Pensées) Alors là ! Si c'est pas clair ! Oh oui, je la perturbe, ça c'est sûr…

Sakura (toujours aussi rouge mais en tournant la tête) : Oh… Je t'ai dit que se n'était rien.

Shaolan (pensées) : Je lui dit maintenant ou pas… (A voix haute) Sakura… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Sakura : Oui ?

Shaolan : Voilà… Et bien…

TOC, TOC, TOC

Sakura : Tiens qui ça peut être ?

Shaolan (démoraliser) : J'en sais rien mais qu'il soit maudit…

Sakura (à Shaolan tout en se dirigeant vers la porte) : Quoi ?

Shaolan : Non, rien…

Sakura ouvre la porte pour faire face à… Nikolaï.

Nikolaï : Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Sakura : Non, ça va… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Shaolan (pensées et énervé) : Il veut me pourrir la vie ce mec, voilà ce qu'il veut… Je suis vraiment maudit…

Nikolaï : Je voulais juste parler avec vous pour trouver un plan d'attaque.

Shaolan : Comme par hasard…

Sakura (ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de Shaolan) : Entre, je t'en pris.

Nikolaï : Par quoi on commence ?

Au même moment, dans un endroit inconnu. Nous sommes dans une pièce sombre. On pourrai croire qu'elle est vide pourtant lorsque l'on écoute attentivement on entend une respiration continue… Au milieu de la pièce on peut distinguer une chaise avec une personne attachée dessus. Une autre personne entre à ce moment là avec un plateau dans les mains, c'est un homme, mais la pénombre ne nous permet pas de voir son visage.

Homme : Bonjour ma belle… Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

… : Allez vous faire voir !

Homme : Allons, Melle Daidoji, est-ce une façon de répondre à la personne qui vous apporte votre repas ?

Tomoyo : Je n'ai pas à être poli avec une ordure comme vous.

Homme : Très bien, alors vous vous passerez de repas ce soir… Vous espérez encore la venu de vos amis ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont venir vous délivrer ? Vous rêvez ma chère, je ne les laisserais pas le faire. Je vais récupérer les documents qu'ils m'ont volés et ensuite je les tuerais ainsi que vous par la même occasion.

Tomoyo : Si votre but est de me tuer, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

Homme : Car morte vous ne mettes d'aucune utilité, si je veux les documents, je dois leurs prouver que vous êtes en vie.

Tomoyo : Vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant, je peux vous l'assurer.

Homme : C'est ce que nous verrons. Au revoir.

L'homme sortit de la pièce laissant Tomoyo seule à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de force, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a été enlevée elle s'effondre en larme.

Tomoyo (entre deux sanglots) : Oh Eriol… Sakura… Li… Venez m'aider… Seigneur je vous en supplie… Aidez moi… Je ne veux pas mourir…

* * *

**Bon, alors j'espère, comme d'habitude, que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car je savais pas trop si je devais libérer Tomoyo maitenant ou pas, alors j'ai décidé de faire durer la chose... Si vous trouvez que j'ai eu tort dites le moi. Bisous à vous tous, j'attends vos opinions avec impatience. **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Spécial dédicace au membre du forum Wolf and Cherry ! Merci pour vos encouragement et votre soutient.**

**etoile45, shao, Kaoru Kinomiya, la perverse : Merci pour vos reviews (surtout toi shao : 2 reviews :) ) Et désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai eu un petit problème. Cependant je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant : voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

_L'homme sortit de la pièce laissant Tomoyo seule à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de force, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a été enlevée elle s'effondre en larme._

_Tomoyo (entre deux sanglots) : Oh Eriol… Sakura… Li… Venez m'aider… Seigneur je vous en supplie… Aidez moi… Je ne veux pas mourir…_

De retour à Paris, Hôtel Fortuny, le lendemain matin.

Shaolan : Bon, hop ! Debout là dedans ! On y va !

Sakura : Essayes encore une fois de me réveiller comme ça et je partage ma chambre avec Nikolaï.

Shaolan (avec son plus beau sourire) : Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne partageras jamais ta chambre avec lui si tu as le choix entre nous deux. Tu préféreras toujours être avec moi.

Sakura (pas du tout déstabilisé) : Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi.

Shaolan : Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que tu préfères ce type à moi ?

Sakura : Il a des qualités que tu n'as pas.

Shaolan : Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves exactement ?

Sakura : Il est charmant, gentil, beau, élégant… Et ses yeux bleus me font craquer… En parlant du physique, il n'a pas a se plaindre, il est plutôt bien foutu et…

Shaolan (légèrement énervé) : Ouais c'est bon, on va arrêter là. Si t'es folle de lui pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'on en finisse avec vos perpétuels yeux doux…

Sakura : Car ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, tout simplement.

Shaolan : Tiens donc, et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Sakura : Tu peux rêver Li. Je ne te le dirais pas.

Shaolan : Je le connais ?

Sakura : Ca pour le connaître… On peut dire que tu le connais même super bien. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus alors stop là avec tes questions ! Je vais me préparer.

Elle se lève et se dirige dans la salle de bain. Après avoir fermé la porte…

Shaolan (murmurant et avec un sourire sournois) : Alors là, si tu crois que je vais te lâcher, tu te trompes. Je te ferais cracher le morceau…

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura sort de la salle de bain, prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte.

Shaolan : Où tu vas ?

Sakura : Je vais voir Nikolaï, pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Je viens avec toi.

Sakura : Li…

Shaolan : Shaolan, s'il te plait.

Sakura : Très bien, Shaolan, je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux très bien sortir toute seule comme une grande, pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes.

Shaolan : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce type, je préfère y aller avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Sakura : Mais je peux me défendre seule, je suis aussi douée que toi dans les arts martiaux.

Shaolan : De toute façon faut qu'on y aille pour partir délivrer Tomoyo. C'est l'heure.

Sakura : Avoue que ça t'arrange ! Bon, alors on y va.

La jeune fille ouvre la porte et se retrouve nez à nez avec le jeune russe.

Nikolaï : Tiens ! Salut ! Je venais justement vous chercher. On y va maintenant. (En faisant une grand sourire séducteur à Sakura) Toujours aussi charmante ma belle.

Celle-ci souri tout en rougissant. A ce moment là son portable sonne, elle s'excuse auprès des deux jeunes hommes et s'éloigne.

Sakura : Oui, allo ?

La personne : Hello Godzilla !

Sakura : Tiens, Toya, comment va ?

Toya : Disons que ça pourrait aller beaucoup mieux. Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les gens, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Sakura : Tu parles d'Eriol ?

Toya : Oui, depuis que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle il ne dors plus, ne mange presque pas et est dans un état inquiétant. Je viens donc prendre des nouvelles. Tu es où ?

Sakura : Toujours en France. On s'apprêtait à y aller là.

Toya : "On" ? Toi et Li ?

Sakura : Oui, et avec Nikolaï, tu sais mon contact Russe.

Toya : Ouais je vois qui c'est. D'ailleurs fait attention à lui, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance.

Sakura : Oh c'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Shaolan le trouve déjà louche. Faites moi confiance !

Toya : Depuis quand t'appelle le morveux par son prénom ? Enfin, peu importe, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. D'ailleurs passe le moi, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

Sakura : Ok, salut.

Toya : Bye petit monstre, fais attention à toi.

Sakura (à Shaolan) : Tiens, mon frère veut te parler.

Shaolan : Sérieux ? Mais qu'est ce qui me veut ?

Sakura : Alors là, aucune idée.

Shaolan s'éloigne à son tour.

Shaolan : Ouais.

Toya : Alors écoute moi bien le morveux, je ne le redirai pas deux fois. T'as intérêt à protéger ma sœur, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. T'as compris ?

Shaolan : T'inquiètes, j'avais bien l'intention de la protéger.

Toya : Je m'en doutais. Et surveilles bien Nikolaï, moi non plus je ne lui fais pas confiance. Maintenant, bonne chance.

Shaolan : Ok, dis à Eriol que je lui promet de lui ramener Tomoyo rapidement, saine et sauve.

Toya : Je vais lui dire. Bye.

Après cette rapide discussion avec Toya, Shaolan rejoint les deux autres.

Shaolan : C'est bon, on y va.

Soudain on peut sentir la peur se lire sur le visage de Sakura.

Shaolan : Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va la sortir de là.

Sakura : J'espère, mais se qui m'inquiète le plus c'est… Est ce qu'on va… La sortir… De là-bas… Vi… Enfin… Vivante ?

Shaolan : Je ferais tout pour en tout cas, je te le promets.

Sakura : Merci Shaolan. Quand tout sera terminé et si on s'en sort, fait moi pensé à te dire quelque chose d'important.

Shaolan : D'abord on s'en sortira, d'accord ? Il est hors de question que tu t'imagines déjà ne pas en sortir. Et puis c'est quoi cette chose que t'as à me dire ? Dis le maintenant si c'est vraiment important.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Au cas où…

Sakura : Comme tu l'as dit, on s'en sortira, alors on verra après.

Shaolan : Mais dis le maintenant !

Sakura : Non, je te le dirai plus tard. Maintenant on doit y aller.

Shaolan : Saki… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous protègerais, toi et Tomoyo. Je l'ai promis à Eriol et ton frère, et je teindrais mes promesses.

Sakura (avec un petit sourire certes, mais sincère) : Merci.

Quelque part sur Terre.

Tomoyo (pensée) : Bon, analysons la situation. Je suis dans une pièce plutôt petite, il fait humide et il n'y a presque pas de lumière, j'ai l'impression que c'est une cave, mais je ne peux pas être sûre, la petite fenêtre ne me permet pas de bien voir l'extérieur, je ne vois que le ciel, en plus je ne pourrais jamais m'enfuir par là, elle est trop petite pour que je m'y glisse... Et il faudrait déjà que je puisse l'atteindre… Pas de bruit extérieur, ce qui pourrait vouloir dire que je suis dans un endroit calme comme la campagne ou autre. A moins que je sois en extérieur de ville, dans un entrepôt ? Non, j'aurai entendu d'autre bruit… Et ça ressemble vraiment à une cave… Il fait jour… Je ne suis plus en Russie, le soleil devrait être plus haut si j'y étais encore… Mais où suis-je ? Pour le moment je n'ai entendu qu'une seule personne. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il est seul ? D'ailleurs sa voix me dit quelque chose… C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment l'impression de la connaître mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus… Et le fait qu'il parle aussi bien japonais. Il a un accent mais ce n'est pas gênant. Mais un accent d'où ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de la connaître ? Mais qui est-il ? Et je commence vraiment à avoir faim… Je n'ai pas mangé depuis au moins 24 heures…

Là, la porte s'ouvre.

Homme : Bonjour Mademoiselle. Alors, est ce qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes de meilleure humeur, ou faut-il vous supprimer encore un repas ?

Tomoyo : Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? (Pensées) Cette voix… A qui appartient-elle ?

Homme : Je vous l'ai dit, je veux récupérer les documents que vos amis m'ont volé. Le seul moyen de les avoir et de leur proposer un échange.

Tomoyo : Et quel échange ? Vous voulez tous nous tuer ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai même pas vu votre visage ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous reconnaître, alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

Homme : Certes vous n'avez jamais vu mon visage, mais… Vous pourrez quand même me reconnaître un jour. Un souvenir pourrait vous revenir.

Tomoyo : Alors c'est bien ça… Je vous connais… Votre voix m'est familière, mais… **Mais qui êtes vous ?**

Homme : Vous voyez, les souvenirs reviennent déjà, plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Tomoyo : **Qui êtes-vous ?**

Homme : Voyons Tomoyo, tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ?

L'homme s'avance plus près de la jeune japonaise pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

Tomoyo (paniquée) : Oh mon dieu… C'est pas vrai… C'est toi ?

Homme : Et oui Tomoyo, c'est bien moi.

Retour en vers nos amis. Ils sont tous les trois dans une voiture, c'est Nikolaï qui conduit.

Shaolan (regardant la carte) : On va où exactement ?

Nikolaï : Quelque part dans le nord de Paris.

Shaolan : J'adore tes explications, elles sont même un peu trop enrichies en détail. Tu devrais mettre un frein sur les précisions.

Nikolaï : Ca va ! C'est dans le nord de Paris, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Shaolan : Tiens donc, et pourquoi on ne peut pas en savoir plus ?

Sakura : STOP ! Ce n'est franchement pas le moment de se faire la guerre. Faut rester concentrer.

Shaolan (en japonais) : Je ne le sens pas. Il cache quelque chose.

Sakura (en japonais) : Il doit nous guider à Tomoyo, alors lâche le un peu.

Nikolaï : Vous pouvez pas arrêter de parler en japonais, je ne comprend rien et ça me stress.

Shaolan (de nouveau en russe) : Pauvre petit.

Sakura : Li ! La ferme !

Après deux bonnes heures de route ils arrivent face à une grande maison.

Nikolaï : C'est là. On fait comme on a dit ?

Sakura : Oui. On y va.

Ses paroles furent accompagnées par le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge. Ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Sakura : Tiens bon Tomoyo, j'arrive.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Perso je ne le trouve pas super pas rapport au autre, vais essayer de faire mieux pour le chapitre 8 et de mettre moins de temps pour l'écrire et le publier. En attendant, je suis toujours d'accord pour recevoir vos reviews que j'adore ! A la prochaine ! Biz**


	9. Mot de l'auteur

Alors voilà... Comment vous le dire... Disons que samedi a été ma pire journée, mon PC c'est fait pirater, et oui, et un c... de mec m'a formater mon pc via le net (et oui c'est possible, alors un conseil, faites gaf à vos ennemi qui s'y connaissent en pc car ils peuvent faire beaucoup de dégat) En clair, je viens tout juste de réinstaller le tout (et j'en profites pour mieux sécuriser mon pc) mais malheureusement j'ai perdu la totalité de mes fichiers et y compris ma fanfic, ce qui me dégoute le plus c'est que le chapitre 8 était terminé, j'allais le poster et voilà, j'ai plus qu'a tout recommencer... Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je reprenne le tout, donc ça sera plus long... vraiment désolée...

Asuka


	10. Chapitre 8

**Hello tout le monde ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à cause de mon petit contre temps informatique, mais voilà, j'ai réécrit mon chapitre, je trouve qu'il est même mieux que la première version, donc finalement, je regrette pas de l'avoir recommencer.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kaoru Kinomiya**** : Merci beaucoup, je fais tout pour faire un bon travail, ça me fait plaisir que ça plaise !**

**Asahi Shin'ju**** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que les autres ! Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, ça me fai super plaisir ! Biz et à plus sur le forum !**

**etoile45 : Du talent ? Et bien merci ! Tout ce que j peux dire c'est que quand j'écris je pense à vous tous et à vos reviews, j'essaye de tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**shao : Ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! Nikolaï t'énerve ? Et bien, ça ne va pas s'améliorer ! Lol ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ! C'est vrai, les pirates n'ont tous des c…, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que t'emmerder les gens qui bossent tranquillement… Enfin bon… Maintenant c'est arrangé, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**crystal d'avalon**** : Et voilà ! Ta patience à été récompensée ! Bonne lecture !**

**fenix : Bienvenue ! Et merci de lire ma fanfic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Alors je ferai en sorte de ne pas perdre mon nouveau lecteur :) ! **

**Lady Hope : Merci… Mais bon, il y a des cons partout, j'ai réussi à réparer mon PC et a réécrire mon chapitre donc bon… Mais merci quand même pour tes encouragements !**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Après deux bonnes heures de route ils arrivent face à une grande maison._

_Nikolaï : C'est là. On fait comme on a dit ?_

_Sakura : Oui. On y va._

_Ses paroles furent accompagnées par le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge. Ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la maison._

_Sakura : Tiens bon Tomoyo, j'arrive._

Ils se dirigent donc vers un grand bâtiment. Ils sont face à une grande porte.

Nikolaï : Bon, on répète, vous savez quoi faire. (Il regarde Sakura) Mais attention Tomoyo est peut-être parmi eux, il faut faire attention quand on tire.

Shaolan : Prend là pour une imbécile ! Comme si elle allait tirer sur sa meilleure amie !

Nikolaï (sui regarde Shaolan cette fois-ci) : Je ne disais pas ça pour elle…

Shaolan : Tomoyo est ma future cousine. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de la tuer ni même de la blesser !

Sakura : Bon, quand vous aurez fini d'alerter tout le monde, vous me ferez signe !

Shaolan : Excuse moi.

Sakura : Ok. On y va.

L'action se déroule très vite. Nikolaï défonce la porte, Shaolan entre en premier dans la pièce suivie de près par Sakura. Mais…

Shaolan : C'est quoi ça ? (Il s'avance dans la pièce)

Sakura (en se retournant vers Nikolaï) : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Il n'y a personne ici ! C'est une pièce vide !

Nikolaï : Exact

Le jeune russe sort son arme et tire sur Shaolan, celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol.

Sakura : SHAOLAN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?

Nikolaï : Ne t'inquiètes pas, se ne sont que des fléchettes tranquillisantes. Il n'a rien. (Il pointe son arme vers elle) Désolé ma belle. Vous vous réveillerez dans une heure environ. (Et il tire sur elle)

Sakura (avant de sombrer dans le sommeil) : Tu n'es qu'un traître. (Et elle s'évanouie)

Nikolaï (regardant Sakura allongée sur le sol) : Traître ? Ca me blesse ce que tu viens de me dire. Enfin bon... (Il prend son portable et compose un numéro) C'est moi, mission accomplie… Oui, tout c'est passé comme vous l'aviez prévu, ils n'ont rien soupçonné… Très bien, j'arrive dans environ 10 min avec eux… D'accord. (Il raccroche et regarde dans un coin de la pièce) J'ai besoin de toi pour les emmener dans la voiture.

Un homme sort de l'ombre.

L'inconnu : Très bien.

Après avoir « charger les colis » dans la voiture, Nikolaï part. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il s'arrête devant une immense maison. Un autre homme arrive pour l'aider à sortir les deux endormis et les transporter dans une autre pièce.

Nikolaï : Dormez bien. A tout à l'heure.

Plus tard… Sakura ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle essaye de mettre se idées en place, elle se remémore les dernières minutes avent son sommeil… Nikolaï, il a tiré sur Shaolan et elle ! Elle se relève d'un coup et regarde autour d'elle, malheureusement la pièce est sombre, trop sombre, on distingue à peine les murs.

--- : T'es enfin réveillé ?

Elle sursaute, puis se retourne vers l'origine e la voix, en position de combat.

--- : Calme toi. (La personne s'avance vers elle) C'est moi.

Sakura : Oh Shaolan ! (Elle lui saute dessus) Dieu merci tu n'as rien… (Et en pleurs) J'ai une fois de plus été trop naïve… J'aurai dû t'écouter. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne…

Shaolan (la serrant dans ses bras pour la consoler) : Calme-toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il nous trahirait.

Sakura : Mais toi tu as deviné qu'il n'était pas net. Tu as essayé de me prévenir et moi, au lieu de t'écouter, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'envoyer balader… Je m'en veux tellement…

Shaolan : Chut. Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Sakura : Et Tomoyo ! Comment on va faire pour la libérer vu qu'on est bloqué ici ! Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Comment j'ai…

Shaolan (qui vient de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de Sakura pour qu'elle arrête de parler) : Maintenant tu m'écoutes ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, d'accord ! Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer ! Et pour Tomoyo, on va y arriver, on va sortir de là et partir la délivrer ensuite. De toute façon pour le moment on ne doit pas se démoraliser. Ne baisse pas les bras ! Il faut trouver une solution.

Sakura : Mais on fait quoi ? On sort comment ?

Shaolan : Aucune idée pour le moment. Mais on va y réfléchir ensemble. On a été formé là-dessus. On va analyser et trouver une solution. Ok ?

Sakura : Ok (elle rougit) Mais pour le moment tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?

Shaolan : T'es calmé ?

Sakura : Oui.

Shaolan : Dans ce cas. (Il la lâche) Bon analysons maintenant.

Sakura (toujours aussi rouge) : Euh… Oui… Analysons… (Pensées) Si j'y arrive… J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras… (Elle secoue la tête, puis à voix haute) Ressaisi toi ma vielle, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

Shaolan (qui la regarde surpris) : Penser à quoi ?

Sakura (encore plus rouge) : Ne me dit pas que j'ai pensée à voix haute ?

Shaolan : Bah… T'as juste dit qu'il fallait te ressaisir et que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à je ne sais quoi.

Sakura (avec un soupire de soulagement) : Qua ça… Alors c'est bon.

Shaolan : T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille parfois.

Sakura (avec un beau sourire) : Merci du compliment !

Shaolan (déstabiliser) : Ouais… De rien… C'était gratuit…

On entend le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre sur Nikolaï.

Shaolan (qui s'avance furieux vers Nikolaï) : Espèce de…

Nikolaï (qui pointe son arme en direction du jeune chinois qui s'arrête net) : Je me calmerais à ta place, se sont de vrai balle cette fois, pas des tranquillisant.

Sakura : Que veux-tu ?

Nikolaï : Les documents.

Sakura : Quels documents ?

Nikolaï : Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Les documents que vous avez volez en Russie ! Où sont-ils ?

Sakura : A ton avis ! Où veux-tu qu'ils soient ?

Nikolaï : Pas dans vos affaires en tout cas ! On a fouillé vos sacs, ils n'y étaient pas ! Où sont-ils ?

Sakura (surprise) : Ils n'étaient pas dans mon sac ? Mais alors…

Shaolan : Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais prendre les documents alors que je n'avais aucune confiance en toi !

Nikolaï : OU SONT-ILS ?

Shaolan : Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te le dire !

Nikolaï : Oh que oui tu vas me le dire, et je sais comment m'y prendre !

Shaolan : Tu es trop sûr de toi, ça peut être très mauvais tu sais.

Nikolaï : Tu ne feras pas ton beau longtemps ! Je peux me permettre d'être sûr de moi. Je connais ton point faible !

Shaolan : Je n'ai pas de point faible.

Nikolaï : A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? (Il s'avance vers Sakura et pointe son arme sur sa tempe) Si tu n'as vraiment pas de point faible, je peux donc appuyer sur la gâchette ? Ca ne te fera ni chaud, ni froid. Qu'en dis tu ?

Shaolan (son regard devient sombre et glacial) : Ne la touche pas.

Nikolaï : Mais pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, t'es un homme mort.

Nikolaï : C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu as bel et bien un point faible. C'est elle, c'est notre belle Sakura ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que dans ton métier on ne peut pas se permettre de tomber amoureux, de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Sakura (qui réalise le sens, plus que clair, des paroles de Nikolaï) : Alors ça veut dire que…

Nikolaï (avec un petit rire) : Sakura, Sakura, ma pauvre Sakura… Toujours aussi naïve. Je pari que tu n'avais rien vu, que tu n'avais pas remarquer les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi. Ca ne m'étonne pas… Tu es tellement naïve…

Sakura regarde Shaolan, elle n'en revient pas, ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre la choc, mais pourtant au fond d'elle, elle se demande si tout ça est la vérité, si ce n'est pas son esprit qui lui joue des tours, ou si Nikolaï n'invente pas toute cette histoire pour la déstabilisé… Mais alors pourquoi Shaolan ne réagi pas ? Pourquoi il ne dément pas ? Ce serait la vérité ? Où il fait croire à Nikolaï que tout ça est vrai pour le piéger après… Elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Elle continu d'observer Shaolan, lui par contre ne quitte pas Nikolaï du regard. Ce regard… Glaciale… Sombre… Et… En colère…

Nikolaï : Bon, mon cher Shaolan Li, où sont les documents ?

Shaolan : Lâche là.

Nikolaï : Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres. Dis moi maintenant où sont les documents ou je la tue sous tes yeux.

Shaolan pose enfin son regard sur Sakura. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux… Ses yeux… Il peut y lire tant de choses… De l'incompréhension… De la surprise… De la tristesse… De la peur… Mais il y a un message qu'il peut lire clairement : « Ne lui dit rien ». Comment pouvait-elle exprimer tant de chose en même tant dans son regard. Il en sera toujours étonné… Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre, pas maintenant. Il avait promis de la protéger et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Shaolan (regardant à nouveau Nikolaï) : Ils sont…

Sakura : Shaolan non !

Shaolan : … Dans une consigne, dans l'hôtel où on était.

Sakura : Shaolan… Pourquoi ?

Nikolaï : Merci Li. Tu vois Sakura, il tient trop à toi pour sacrifier ta vie pour de simples documents à vos yeux. Maintenant rester sagement ici encore un moment, je vais chercher les documents. S'ils ne sont pas là-bas Li, tu me le paieras cher, très cher même.

Shaolan : Ils sont là-bas.

Nikolaï : Très bien. Quand je reviendrais je me ferais un plaisir de vous éliminer.

Shaolan : Alors ne perd pas de temps. Va les chercher.

Nikolaï part, referme la porte derrière lui en laissant Shaolan et Sakura dans la pièce de nouveau sombre. La jeune japonaise regarde toujours Shaolan, elle n'a pas pu le quitter des yeux depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : alors comme ça il l'aimait ? Mais… Etait-ce la vérité ? Shaolan lui par contre regardait toujours la porte où venait de disparaître Nikolaï quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire maintenant dans ses yeux. Peur de sa réaction.

Sakura : Shaolan…

Shaolan : On est dans un sous-sol.

Sakura : Quoi ?

Shaolan (regardant toujours la porte) : On est au sous-sol. Quand Nikolaï a ouvert la porte j'ai pu voir des escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur. En plus vu l'obscurité qu'il y a dans cette pièce… On peut voir qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y a un grand couloir. On doit être dans un bâtiment assez grand. Par contre je n'ai pas vu de garde…

Sakura : Il y en a trois dans le couloir qui patrouille. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important ici.

Shaolan (qui regarde enfin Sakura) : Et qu'est ce que ce serait à ton avis ?

Sakura : J'en sais rien, mais finalement ça ne doit pas être si important que ça, sinon il y aurait plus de garde.

Shaolan : Ils seraient là pour nous ?

Sakura : Peut-être, mais trois garde juste pour nous deux ?

Ils réfléchissent quelques secondes quand…

Shaolan et Sakura (en même temps) : Tomoyo !

Sakura : Elle est forcement ici !

Shaolan : Il nous faut un plan d'attaque.

Un silence s'installe. Shaolan regarde maintenant le sol et semble réfléchir sérieusement pour trouver une solution. Sakura, quand a elle, regarde toujours le jeune homme. Après quelques minutes de silences.

Sakura : Shaolan… (Celui-ci relève la tête et le regarde) A propos de ce que Nikolaï à dit…

Shaolan baisse aussitôt la tête et regarde à nouveau le sol, qui est soudainement devenu très intéressant.

Sakura : Shaolan regarde moi ! (Il relève la tête) Ce qu'a dit Nikolaï….

Shaolan : On n'a pas le temps de parler de ça, on doit trouver un plan.

Sakura : Répond d'abord à ma question !

Shaolan (en haussant un peu la voix) : Sakura j'ai dit qu'on parlerai de ça plus tard…

Sakura : NON ! On en parle maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut nous arriver, alors je ne veux pas rester sur une interrogation ! Dis moi si ce qu'a dit Nikolaï est vrai ou pas !

Shaolan reste silencieux.

Sakura : Répond moi ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment… ton… point faible ?

Shaolan : Je te réponds à une seule condition.

Sakura : Laquelle ?

Shaolan (se rapproche de Sakura) : Répond d'abord à MA question.

Sakura : Pose là.

Shaolan : Que voulais-tu me dire avant qu'on parte de l'hôtel ?

_Flash back_

_Quand tout sera terminé et si on s'en sort, fait moi pensé à te dire quelque chose d'important._

_Shaolan : D'abord on s'en sortira, d'accord ? Il est hors de question que tu t'imagines déjà ne pas en sortir. Et puis c'est quoi cette chose que t'as à me dire ? Dis le maintenant si c'est vraiment important._

_Sakura : Pourquoi ?_

_Shaolan : Au cas où…_

_Sakura : Comme tu l'as dit, on s'en sortira, alors on verra après._

_Shaolan : Mais dis le maintenant !_

_Sakura : Non, je te le dirai plus tard. Maintenant on doit y aller._

_Fin du flash back_

Sakura : Tu me poses cette question pour te défiler.

Shaolan : Non. Je veux juste savoir.

Sakura : Je voulais simplement te dire que je… je… D'accord, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir si toute ce qu'a dit l'autre est vrai.

Elle va pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce quand Shaolan la retient.

Shaolan : Là, c'est toi qui te défile. Regarde moi et dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire.

Sakura : Je ne dirais rien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai parler en première ! Je t'ai posé une question et tu ne veux pas y répondre. Ce n'est pas moi qui me défile, c'est toi !

Shaolan : Ok. Si je te réponds, tu me le diras après ?

Sakura : J'en sais rien, on peut pas te faire confiance, qu'est ce qui me dit que…

Shaolan embrasse Sakura avec une telle fougue, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps, goûter à ses lèvres si sucrées… Il en avait rêvé, il embrassait enfin sa fleur de cerisier. Celle-ci n'en croit pas ses yeux ! Il est en train de l'embrasser ! Le baiser s'achève à contre cœur, mais il doit savoir… Il a besoin de savoir si les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle sont partagés ou pas. Il la regarde alors, ses yeux qui quelques instant plus tôt exprimaient de la haine envers Nikolaï, maintenant, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il portait à Sakura.

Sakura (toute rouge) : Shaolan…

Shaolan : Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Sakura : On peut dire que oui. Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas être plus clair.

Shaolan : Alors à toi maintenant de répondre à ma question.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser avec autant d'amour et de passion qu'elle le pouvait. Il l'aimait ! Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que ça.

Une heure était passée depuis leur déclaration d'amour. Ils étaient maintenant en train d'élaborer un plan quand la porte se déverrouilla pour laisser entrer un homme.

Homme : Bonjour vous deux. Alors, comment aller vous ?

Shaolan (se plaçant devant Sakura pour la protéger) : Déjà de retour Nikolaï ?

Nikolaï : Oui. Les documents étaient bien à l'endroit indiquer. Merci Li.

Shaolan : T'es venu pour… attends… comment as-tu dit tout à l'heure ? Ah oui, quand tu reviendrais tu te ferais un plaisir de nous éliminer.

Nikolaï : Je te jure que je l'aurais fait avec grand plaisir, mais… quelqu'un m'en empêche… Le boss veut d'abord vous parler.

Shaolan : Je me disais aussi… Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça tout seul, il y avait obligatoirement un boss. Le plan était trop bien pour un crétin de ton genre.

Le Boss (Nda : Petite précision, c'est le même homme qui parlais avec Tomoyo au cours de l'histoire) : Toujours le même a ce que je vois !

Sakura : Cette voix… Non ce n'est pas possible…

Le Boss : Et pourtant, (il apparaît à la lumière) C'est bien moi.

Shaolan : Mais comment… Comment est-ce possible ?

Sakura : Oh mon dieu… C'est pas vrai…

* * *

**Alors là je suis sur qu'il y a plein de lecteur qui hurle : « Mais qui c'est ce type ! », « Quel s… ce Nikolaï ! » et aussi « Enfin ! Ils sont ensembles ! Au bout de huit chapitres ! ». Et bien je dis : Et ouais, j'ai l'esprit tordu et sadique ! En tout cas j'espère de tout cœur que vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre, le seul moyen pour moi de le savoir et bien… c'est de lire touts les reviews que vous allez m'envoyer, ok ? Gros bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 9.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Oui je sais j'ai mis trop de temps à écrire la suite… Pitié pardonnez moi… L'essentiel est que j'ai enfin mis le nouveau chapitre… Non ? Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi… Snif, bon, j'espère quand même que vous allez lire ce chapitre et me dire ensuite se que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait…**

**En tout cas je dédie ce chapitre à Jad qui a bien voulu m'aider un peu à l'écrire et a ****Asahi Shin'ju****, ma plus fidèle lectrice. Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tigerlilyblue**** : Pas de violence s'il te plait… J'avoue rien sous la violence… enfin… ça dépend… En tout as merci de lire ma fic.**

**Isabelle : Alors le boss c'est… faut lire l'histoire pour savoir :) En tout cas je te comprend, moi aussi je lis plein d'histoire et a force on s'emmêle un peu ! Mais tu devrais y voir plus clair dans ce chapitre. Alors bonne lecture !**

**Etoile45 : Accros ? Sérieux ? Alors je te pris de bien vouloir accepter mes plus humbles excuses (lol, comment je parle là ? Ca me ressemble pas trop mais bon…) pour mon retard… En tout cas merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais à chaque fois, ça fait super plaisir.**

**Shao : Et bien on peut dire que t'as bien réfléchis à trouver le bon boss… Mais pour savoir qui c'est, et bien lit la suite ! Pardon pour le retard en tout cas. Ne m'en veux pas trop…**

**Nozomi-Koyakashi**** : C'est vrai que notre couple aurait pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour une déclaration, mais bon… Fallait bien que je mette cette scène quelque part et puis ça colle avec le titre comme ça. En tout cas merci pour ta review :)**

**Crystal d'avalon**** : Et oui, je suis une grande sadique quand il s'agit de mon histoire, j'adore coupé quand il faut pas, les gens te déteste après mais c'est pas grave… En tout cas je vois que toi aussi tu as réfléchis à la question « qui est le boss », et bien la réponse est dans le chapitre, je te laisse donc le découvrir. Bonne lecture.**

**Asahi Shin'ju**** : Toujours un réel plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture en tout cas.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya**** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Alors pour répondre a tes questions : « Qui est cette homme ? Quand allons-nous le savoir ? » Et bien faut lire ce chapitre et tu sauras tout… Bonne lecture.**

**Jade Black : Je suis une ingrate, je sais ! Et fière de l'être quand ça m'arrange , lol. En tout cas heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, et pour ce qui est du boss, et bien il faut lire ! Biz

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Le Boss (Nda : Petite précision, c'est le même homme qui parlais avec Tomoyo au cours de l'histoire) : Toujours le même a ce que je vois !_

_Sakura : Cette voix… Non ce n'est pas possible…_

_Le Boss : Et pourtant, (il apparaît à la lumière) C'est bien moi._

_Shaolan : Mais comment… Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Sakura : Oh mon dieu… C'est pas vrai…_

Boss : Alors dis-moi, surprise de me voir ? Ou t'aurais peut être préféré que je ne revienne jamais ? Ca t'aurait arrangé ?

Sakura : Quoi ?

Boss : Comment se fait il que tu sois la deuxième personne à réagir comme ça ? Tomoyo a bafouillé la même chose.

Sakura : Tomoyo… Mais que lui as-tu fait ?

Boss : Toujours aussi douée pour changer de sujet.

Sakura : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Boss (hausse le ton) : Oh arrêtes je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé que je ne revienne jamais ! Avoue le !

Sakura : Mais…

Boss (en colère donc cris maintenant) : Tu m'as laissé tomber ! Tu m'as abandonné là-bas !

Sakura (cris aussi) : Comment ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber !

Boss : Alors pourquoi es-tu partis en m'abandonnant là-bas hein ? Pourquoi ? « On n'abandonne pas les siens » ! C'était pas notre devise ça ? On n'abandonne pas les siens ! Et toi c'est ce que tu as fait.

Sakura : Marc…

Marc : Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Sakura : Pourquoi quoi ?

Marc : Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné.

Sakura : Je ne t'ai pas abandonné… Je… Je te… Je te croyais mort !

Marc : … Quoi ?

Sakura : Je te croyais mort. Quand je t'ai vu tomber j'ai couru au bord de la falaise et je t'ai vu étendu par terre comme… mort.

Marc : Et tu n'as pas vérifié ?

Sakura : Comment voulais-tu que je vérifie ? Tu étais en bas de la falise, tu avais fait une chute de 10 mètres !

Marc : Tu pouvais descendre pour vérifier !

Sakura : On me tirait dessus ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je me fasse tuer ?

Marc : Au moins tu aurais fait quelque chose !

Shaolan : Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Nikolaï : Le voilà qui défend sa belle… Comme c'est touchant.

Marc (jetant un regard glacial à Shaolan) : Qui aurait cru ça… Toi et Sakura ensemble… A l'époque c'était la guerre entre vous. Ma disparition t'aurait elle arrangé Shaolan ?

Shaolan : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Marc : Oh je t'en pris, on sait très bien tous les deux que tes sentiments ne sont pas nés d'hier… J'étais la seule personne qui bloquait toutes tes intentions.

Shaolan : Arrête d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un à qui ta mort aurait profité. Toute l'agence te croit mort.

Nikolaï : Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais tu avais dit que tu voulais juste leur dire deux mots et tu me laisserais les tuer après.

Marc : La ferme ! Je n'ai pas fini avec eux.

Sakura : Marc, je te jure que je te croyais mort.

Marc : T'as pas fini avec cette excuse, je m'en lasse à la fin.

Sakura : Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Tu me connais, tu me connais même par cœur, alors…

Marc : Non Sakura ! Je croyais te connaître. La Sakura qui était ma partenaire ne serait jamais partis.

Sakura : On me tirait dessus, j'étais blessée, aucun contact avec la base n'était possible, je n'ai pas pu appeler les renforts. QUE VOULAIS-TU QUE JE FASSE ? JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE, JE TE LE REPETE, JE TE CROYAIS MORT !

Marc (déstabilisé) : Blessée ?

Sakura : Oui. (Elle soulève un peu son tee-shirt dévoilant une cicatrice sur son ventre) Je me suis pris une balle, j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, j'ai quand même eu le courage de rentrer. On m'a récupéré et hospitalisé, je suis restée dans le coma pendant 4mois. A mon réveille je t'ai réclamé, mais Toya m'a alors annoncé que… (Sa voix se brise) qu'il ne t'avait pas retrouvé, mais que là ou tu devais être il y avait encore des traces de sang… Qu'ils avaient fait des analyses et que c'était bien le tiens. Ils ont supposé que ton corps avait été emporté. (Elle éclate complètement en sanglot) Je m'en suis voulu après. Si on est partis en mission tous les deux c'était à cause de moi.

Nikolaï : Comme c'est touchant. (Il sort son arme et vise Sakura) Mais ce n'est pas avec tes larmes que tu vas t'en tirer.

Marc : Baisse ton arme Nikolaï.

Nikolaï (regard d'incompréhension) : Quoi ? Mais on a les documents, on n'a plus besoin d'eux !

Marc : Nikolaï, tu obéis.

Voyant que Nikolaï ne baissait toujours pas son arme et continuait à viser Sakura, Shaolan se plaça devant celle-ci pour la protéger d'un éventuel tir.

Nikolaï : Je le savais. Tu avais beau me répéter que tu les détestais, que tu souhaitais leur mort, je savais que tu te dégonflerais en la retrouvant.

Marc : Ferme là.

Nikolaï : Non, je ne vais pas me la fermer juste parce que tu me l'ordonnes ! J'en ai marre, j'ai pas fait tout ce boulot pour rien !

Marc : Nikolaï, pour la dernière fois baisse ton arme ou sinon…

Nikolaï : Sinon quoi ? (Il baisse son arme) Je crois qu'on a besoin de régler certaine chose, maintenant.

Marc : Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Toi tu obéis, c'est tout.

Nikolaï : Ca c'est ce que tu crois (il lève à nouveau son arme et tire sur Marc)

Sakura : MARC, NON.

Shaolan se jette sur Nikolaï pour le désarmer, il se bat avec lui et le met K.O. en moins de deux.

Sakura : Marc… (Elle regarde sa blessure : Poumon droit…) Non… Tiens bon. On va te sortir de là.

Marc (avec beaucoup de difficulté pour parler) : Non… Cette fois… tu ne peux rien faire… pour moi.

Sakura : Ne dis pas ça. Je viens tout juste de te retrouver… Je ne veux pas encore te perdre… S'il te plait, tiens bon.

Marc : On s'est toujours… considéré comme… frère et sœur… Je sais au fond de moi… que tu n'as jamais… voulu m'abandonner… mais là vous devez le faire… partez avant que les autres n'arrive…

Sakura : Marc…

Marc : Tomoyo est dans la salle… numéro… 402. Partez…

Sakura : Non, je ne te laisserais pas.

Marc (à Shaolan) : Partez maintenant… Prend soin d'elle.

Shaolan : Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sakura : Non ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi !

Marc : Saki… pars… et fait… attention à…

Il ne finira jamais sa phrase. Sakura éclate en sanglot. Shaolan la prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener, elle a beau se débattre il ne lâche pas prise, il se dirige vers la salle 402, libère enfin Sakura qui se laisse glisser contre le mur en larme pendant que Shaolan défonce la porte.

Shaolan : Daidoji ?

Tomoyo : Li ? Oh mieux dieu… (Elle commence à pleurer) Je suis si heureuse de d'entendre. C'est Marc, il est en vie !

Shaolan (tout en détachant Tomoyo) : Etait. Nikolaï vient de lui tirer dessus. Il est mort dans les bras de Sakura.

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Shaolan : Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Il faut qu'on file.

Tous les trois se précipite dans les escaliers, grimpe à l'étage et se dirige en silence vers la sortie. Une fois dehors.

Shaolan : Attendez une minute.

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Shaolan : Il faut absolument qu'on trouve la voiture de Nikolaï.

Sakura (les yeux rougis par les pleurs, et avec encore quelques larmes) : Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de choisir ta voiture ?

Shaolan : Les documents que Nikolaï a récupérés à l'hôtel sont des faux. J'ai planqué les vrais dans sa voiture. Il faut qu'on la prenne.

Tomoyo : Il faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique tout.

Shaolan : Elle est là bas. On y va.

Ils courent tous les trois en direction de la voiture. Shaolan et Tomoyo monte devant, Sakura ouvre la porte arrière. Mais au moment où elle entre dans la voiture un coup de feu retenti.

Shaolan (Qui démarre la voiture en vitesse et tend une arme à Tomoyo) : C'est bon, Daidoji tire sur les voitures.

Celle-ci prend l'arme et vise toutes les voitures qu'elle voit. Elles explosent les unes après les autres, empêchant ainsi toute poursuite.

Sakura (avec une voix rempli d'inquiétude) : Shaolan…

Shaolan : Attends Saki…

Tomoyo (regarde par le rétroviseur) : On n'est pas suivi c'est bon.

Sakura (hausse un peu la voix) : Shaolan, Tomoyo !

Tomoyo (se retournant) : Oui ?

A ce moment là Sakura lui montre sa main qui était posé sur son ventre, une main rouge, rouge sang, son sang.

Tomoyo : Oh mon dieu. Sakura.

Shaolan (toujours en conduisant mais regarde par son rétroviseur) : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tomoyo : Li, dirige toi vers un hôpital et vite, Sakura est blessée.

Shaolan : QUOI ? Sakura dis moi est ce que ça va ?

Sakura : Non… Ca me fait mal… J'ai froid… Shaolan, aide m…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle ferme les yeux.

Tomoyo : SAKURA ! SAKURA OUVRE LES YEUX ! REPOND MOI !

Shaolan : SAKURA !

* * *

**Oui je sais c'est court… mais bon, faut bien en laisser un peu pour la prochaine fois. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. En attendant, reviews s'il vous plait…**


	12. Epilogue

**Coucou !**

**Alors voici l'épilogue, et oui, c'est fini, toute bonne chose à une fin…**

**Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas**

**RAR :**

**Ade : Désolé, mais tu arrives à la fin de l'histoire, vraiment désolé, mais je ne vois pas trop quoi dire d'autre… Mais je te laisse découvrir la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review. Bisous**

**jade black : LOL ! J'adore tes rimes ! Et oui, comme tu l'as dit l'histoire touche à sa fin… Mais bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire, et de voir qu'elle vous a plût me fait encore plus plaisir. Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas. Gros bisous.**

**Crystal d'avalon**** : Oui j'avoue que c'était cours, et je ne me rattrape pas trop sur l'épilogue mais bon… ne m'en veut pas. Je te remercie pour les reviews que tu as eu la gentillesse de m'écrire, ça m'a fait plaisir à chaque fois. Gros bisous et à une prochaine fois !**

**Fenix : Un de mes plus grand fan ? Et bien… que dire… MERCI ! T'as review m'a fait super plaisir quand je l'ai lu, dommage que tu arrive à la fin de l'histoire. Mais bon, je pense en écrire une autre dans pas longtemps, j'aurai peut-être le plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs… Gros bisous en tout cas et encore merci.**

**Lady Hope : Ouais j'avoue avoir fait fort la… Mais bon, fallait bien un peu d'action, et puis, j'étais obligé de finir le chapitre comme ça, je vous ai habituer à toujours le finir de façon inattendu et sur un grand suspense :D je sais je suis sadique… Mais j'adore ça. En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la fin. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.**

**Asahi Shin'ju**** : Ma fidèle lectrice ! Merci d'avoir été là à chaque chapitre et ceux depuis le prologue ! Ca m'a fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part, pour te dire dès que je postais un nouveau chapitre je regardais toujours si j'avais une review de ta part pour vois si tu avais aimé ou pas ! En tout cas c'est la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira… En attendant ta dernière review je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, qui sait… Gros bisous.**

**YongYuanAiNi**** : Je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! Et oui, quelle autre fin de chapitre aurais-je pu faire ? Pour moi c'était une super idée de blesser Saki pour laisser un big suspense : Va-t-elle mourir ? Ai-je osé la tuer ? Tu sauras tout ç en lisant la fin de mon histoire : l'épilogue. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.**

**Etoile45 : Merci pour le compliment ! Heureuse de voir que certaines personnes n'avaient pas pensé à Marc, donc ça a été la grande surprise ! En tout cas ravi de voir que mon histoire t'a plu et j'espère que l'épilogue ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.**

**Shao : Que d'émotion… c'est ma dernière réponse à ta review… Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivi et de toujours avoir laisser un petit message pour moi. Je suis contente que mon histoire t'ait plu en tout cas. J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, en attendant d'avoir ton ultime opinion, bonne lecture. Gros bisous.**

**Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, encore merci pour vos review, et maintenant sans plus tarder voici la fin de mon histoire, la fin de : Quand le danger s'en mêle…**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue :**

Un an après.

Nous sommes dans un appartement, on peut voir Eriol debout dans le salon près du canapé, il suit du regard Tomoyo qui n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre, la salle de bai, la cuisine et le salon. Il l'observe encore pendant 10 bonnes minutes, regarde sa montre et soupir d'exaspération.

Eriol : Tomoyo dépêche toi, on est en retard !

Tomoyo (regardant Eriol de façon sévère) : Oui j'arrive ! Et puis pas la peine de t'énerver. Pas besoin de se presser pour se rendre dans un… (Son regard change d'expression, il devient triste) cimetière.

Eriol (prenant sa femme dans ses bras) : Ecoutes, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois le faire. Ne pense pas au moment difficile, mais plutôt au bon souvenir que vous avez vécu ensemble. Tu me l'as dit toi-même hier, tu as de très beaux souvenirs, alors quand on arrivera là-bas penses-y.

Tomoyo : Heureusement que tu es là pour moi.

Eriol : Et je serai toujours là, je te le promets.

Tomoyo : Mais de toute façon de quoi je me plaint, celui qui a eu beaucoup de difficulté a accepter tout ça c'est Shaolan. Le pauvre.

Eriol : Allez, on y va.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction d'un cimetière dans la ville de Tomoéda. Arrivé sur les lieux ils descendent de leur voiture et se dirigent vers une tombe. Dans une allée Tomoyo retient Eriol par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

Eriol : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tomoyo (désignant un point devant elle) : Il est déjà là.

Eriol (qui regarde dans la direction montré par se femme) : Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Tomoyo : Vient, allons le retrouver.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en se dirigeant vers le jeune chinois. Arrivé à son niveau Eriol donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Shaolan pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Celui-ci se tourna vers ses deux amis.

Shaolan : Ravi de vous ici avec moi. Enfin ravi…

Tomoyo (en le prenant dans ses bras) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a compris. Ca va toi ?

Shaolan : Oui ça va. (Il repose son regard sur la tombe) Ca pourrait aller mieux mais bon… On peut rien y faire.

Eriol : En tout cas nous on est là. Tu peux compter sur notre soutient.

Shaolan : Je sais. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car c'est pas facile tous les jours.

Tomoyo : On s'en doute.

… : Vous êtes déjà là ?

Shaolan (s'approche de la personne et la prends dans ses bras) : On allait pas te laisser seule pour affronter ça.

… : Merci, c'est gentil.

Tomoyo : Tu sais très bien qu'on sera toujours là pour toi ma belle.

… : Je sais, oui.

Eriol : Sakura… ça va ? (Nda : Avouez que vous aviez eu peur !)

Sakura : Oui.

La jeune japonaise s'approche à son tour, sur la pierre tombale on peut y lire :

Marc DOGAN

1981 – 2005

En mémoire à un ami fidèle et un brillant collègue

Elle versa une unique arme, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas en verser plus, elle avait toute la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Malgré le fait que Marc s'en était pris à eux tous, ils lui pardonnèrent, après tout il s'était senti trahit et quand il avait compris la véritable histoire il les avait protégé.

Sakura déposa un pot de Volubilis, dans le langage des fleurs cela signifie l'amitié dévouée. D'un geste de la main elle déposa un baisé sur la pierre et se tourna vers ses amis.

Sakura : J'ai réfléchis en venant ici, j'ai repensé à toute cette année qui c'est écoulé… Et je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous trois, j'ai été dure envers vous alors que vous n'y étiez pour rien, vous avez continuer à me soutenir. Tomoyo, je suis désolé de n'avoir cessé de te crier dessus, te critiquer tes tenus qui sont magnifiques, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais pensé tout ce que je te disais.

Tomoyo (en serrant son amie dans ses bras) : Je le sais très bien ma belle. Je n'y pensais même plus. Je t'ai pardonné avant même que tu prononces les mots.

Sakura (se tournant vers Eriol) : Je te dois des excuses aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

Eriol (l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras) : Ne dit pas de sottises, tu n'as aucune excuse à me faire… Les amis sont la pour t'aider quand tu vas mal et aussi pour supporter ta mauvaise humeur. (Il la relâcha et l regarda droit dans les yeux) Et pas de larmes, je n'aime pas te voir avec les yeux rouges tu es moins jolie et pour un mannequin ça fait désordre.

La japonaise sourit à cette réflexion, Elle se tourna enfin vers Shaolan qui avait gardé le silence depuis son arrivée.

Sakura : Shaolan…

Shaolan (pose un doigt sur ses lèvres) : Chut… Tu n'as rien à dire. (Il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir) Viens là plutôt.

Sakura n'hésita pas une seule seconde et vint se blottir dans les bras de son homme. Leur relation avait été difficile cette année.

Après s'être enfuit Tomoyo et lui avait conduit Sakura à l'hôpital, celle-ci avait reçu une balle dans l'estomac. Les médecins avaient pu la soigner physiquement, mais la fleur de cerisiers ne cessait de sombrer dans une forte dépression, se reprochant la mort de son ancien coéquipier.

Ils avaient cessé toute mission, l'état de santé mental de la jeune fille ne lui permettait pas de partir risquer sa vie par manque de concentration.

Shaolan avait vu la femme qu'il aimait s'effondrer, il avait beau tout faire pour lui remonter le moral elle ne faisait pas attention. Tous ses efforts étaient vains.

Une année difficile… Sakura s'en était enfin rendu compte la vieille… Enfin… Elle se l'avoua que la vieille. Elle se devait de tourner la page, Marc était mort, certes, mais pas elle, elle devait remonter la pente, et cela serait très facile, elle avait du monde pour l'aider : Shaolan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito et bien sûr Toya.

Sakura : On peut rentrer maintenant.

Shaolan : Je te ramène chez toi ?

Sakura : Non… Chez nous… J'aimerais qu'on habite ensemble, et comme ton appartement est plus grand… (Elle afficha un grand sourire qui surprit les trois témoins) Je peux m'incruster ?

Shaolan : Avec joie !

Sakura se mit sur l pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser son homme, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle aimerait toujours, jusqu'à la fin de se jours. A la fin du baiser elle se retourna vers le premier couple.

Sakura (retrouvant pleinement sa joie de vivre) : Bon Tomoyo, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! On doit partir.

Tomoyo : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : POURQUOI ? Mais on a un mariage à préparer ma petite : LE TIEN !

Eriol (éclatant de rire) : On retrouve bien la notre Saki ! (Retrouvant son sérieux mais gardant quand même un sourire sur ses lèvres) Ravi de te retrouver.

Sakura : Moi aussi Eriol ! Moi aussi. Bon, on y va !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie du cimetière pour rejoindre leur voiture. Avant se passer la grille Sakura se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la tombe de Marc

Sakura (en pensée) : Au revoir Marc ! A dans un an… Grand frère.

Elle se retourna et rejoignis Shaolan qui l'attendait adossé sur sa voiture.

Shaolan : Ca va ?

Sakura : Oui… Je me sens enfin libre… Libre de se sentiment de culpabilité. Je vis, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter… (Et avec un sourire suggestif) avec toi…

Shaolan : Alors là tu m'intéresse.

Sakura : Vraiment ? Alors rentrons.

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte de la voiture quand Shaolan la reteint pas le bras.

Shaolan : Sakura…

Sakura : Oui ?

Shaolan : Je voulais juste te dire que… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

Sakura (se rapprochant de Shaolan) Moi aussi je t'aime. (Elle l'embrassa) Et j'espère que nous deux ça dureras.

Shaolan : Ca durera toute notre vie je te l'assure.

Sakura : Tu as l'air bien sur de toi.

Shaolan : Je le suis car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, je t'aime trop pour me séparer de toi, et je ferai tout se qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder près de moi.

Sakura : C'est une demande e mariage que tu me fais là ?

Shaolan : C'est bien possible…

Sakura : Alors attend d'abord le mariage de Tomoyo et tu me posera la question comme il se doit !

Shaolan (souriant à la réplique de la japonaise) : Et quelle sera ta réponse ?

Sakura : Tu verras bien, mais à mon avis, il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit positive.

Shaolan : Je t'aime.

Sakura : Moi aussi

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Une voiture s'arrêta près deux, la vitre avant coté passager s'ouvre.

Tomoyo : Bon les amoureux, j'ai un mariage à préparer, donc décollez vous et venez chez nous pour nous aider !

Sakura : On arrive !

Le jeune couple monta dans la voiture et suivirent la voiture d'Eriol. Sakura en profita pour tourner la tête pour regarder le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle se sentait enfin libre, heureuse et… en vie.

Toute sa vie allait reprendre un cours normal, fini les missions, elle allait se consacrer au mannequina, ses amis et à son homme, son futur époux. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

Madame Shaolan LI… Elle sourie à cette pensée…

Enfin heureuse…

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**Merci à : **

**ade / jade black / crystal d'avalon / fenix / Lady Hope / ****Asahi Shin'ju****YongYuanAiNi**** / Etoile45 / shao / ****Kaoru Kinomiya****Nozomi-Koyakashi**** / isabelle / ****tigerlilyblue**** / la perverse / Vaniya 971 / ****HitomiK****Yunhua**** / sarah / pynkia / Tite Diablesse / Me, Myself and I / akutatsu / pynkiaaaaaaa / Soleneh **

**Pour m'avoir laisser des reviews pendant tout le long de mon histoire ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de les lires à chaque fois, et ça m'a aussi aidé a continuer d'écrire, je pensais à vous et je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit de laisser tomber comme ça.**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu l'histoire sans laisser de messages, j'espère que ça vous a plût au moins.**

**Gros bisous à vous tous et à la prochaine histoire j'espère !**


End file.
